One Pair of Soul, Two lives
by Windying
Summary: Hichigo and Ichigo was born as twin. However, unlike other twin. They can't be separated, in life or after. One can not live without another. They've fight, they've laughed, they've played, and the cycle continues over and over. What would happened if, suddenly, Shinigami came crushing down into their lives? Full Warning Inside. HichigoXIchigo and others. YAOI ONLY. [First Time]
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Pair of Soul, Two Lives

Pairing: HichigoXIchigo, Multi-pair cross multi-people

Rating:M+ because of future sex scene (lemons+limes).

Summary: Hichigo and Ichigo was born as twin. However, unlike other twin. They can't be separated, in life or after. One can not live without another. They've fight, they've laughed, they've played, and the cycle continues over and over. What would happened if, suddenly, Shinigami came crushing down into their lives?

WARNING: This is twin-incest plus yaoi to the top degree. Lots and lots of grammars errors. If you're a grammar-nanzi, I suggest that you should click the back button and don't come back until you are no longer a grammar nazi. Lemons in future chapters... If you're too young for this, please don't read it; It might save you from the insanity and the soon to-be addiction of yaoi-hotness.

Or could it be too late already? _O'

Author Notes: Because I hate death, I choose to write this fiction as if Masaki Kurosaki was not dead but she was sick instead. Also, I really don't want Aizen to betrayed anyone, so I will change things a lot (I will explain it in the story so stay tune). Characters are super BUT not In Character. Don't worry, this chapter doesn't have anything that you should avoid. No Limes and Lemon on this chapter. Yet.

Disclaimer: The manga/anime "Bleach" doesn't belong to Windying nor does she claim anything from it, with the exception of the weird and insanity ideas that she wrote in this fanfiction. Many thanks to the Author, "Tite Kubo" and his assistance, for bringing this awesome and so freaking damn wicked Manga to life. Really, there's no words that can represent how grateful and happy I am.

_ Chapter One: The Twin _

There were two devil-alike(twins) in the town of Karakura Town that people feared and yet looked up too, that was, for those that didn't ran away before laying their eyes on the twins . Those two twins that people both feared and looked up to were named Kurosaki Hichigo and Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice names right? Hichigo- The man who protects, and Ichigo- the one that protects.

Nice names right?

Right?

...

NOT... because Ichigo sounds like strawberry. Not...because Hichigo was spell differently with the meaning to consume life. Those two were so differently from one other that you would know it just by looking at their faces. There wasn't one bit of similarity in their appearances. None. At. All.

Or so for those that think that they'd knew them.

To those that knew about the Kurosaki Twin, one was known for his evilness, while the other was known for his obviousness, they would run away before they even see them. Why was that? Well, there were several reasons why. The older twin, who was known for his evilness, was actually someone who look like death itself. He has skins colored that could be pass for fairy and hair so white that if you compared your constructing paper with it, the paper would turned into flames of shame. He has eyes that are much like his younger twin but colored of light and intensely blue. Those that look into his eyes would either have nightmares for months or fall straight in love with him, and have teeth could pass for vampires and lips a little too kiss-able. Of course, said that to him and you'll be dead before you can blink. That wasn't all, the older twin loves to smirks. In a very bad way that no one seems noticed until it was too late. Mostly because he was always grinning wickingly whenever someone seen him.

Those that didn't known him better stay not knowing him.

That couldn't be said for the other twin thought. The younger twin, the one that was known for his obviousness, has hair that could be pass for an orange and eyes of brownish gold. If you look carefully into his eyes, you could see that his eyes have a mixed of yellowish-like-golden. If you could see it before the devil shot you with his glared, that is. The younger twin was also known for the quietness around him that seemed to be way too quiet. To the point that you could hear other people's breathe if you listen. Other than that, he was just like every other regular human.

NOT...

Let's not forget one more thing. Both twin are even more known for their fighting. Those that known better, they would know that it was the work of the older twin more than often than not. But what they didn't know was why it was the work of the older twin and not the younger twin, since he was more... what was the word? Blurt? No, careless? No. Reckless? No, too. Inattentive? Yes, maybe... It was close, at least. Yes, why was it not the younger twin since he was more inattentive? Well, that's the question on those that known them's mind. Because they can tell that the younger twin also likes fighting. After all, if someone wants their avenges, all they have to do was confirm with the younger twins and everything should be in their favors. Right?

Right? Then, why didn't they? Why didn't Hichigo's enemy come for Ichigo? No one knew why. They're not even sure if they wanted to know.

So, it was a mystery for them to solve. Not that they want to solves at all. Better have only one evil and not waking up another devil.

Especially since that orange head just seem to called delinquent after delinquent to him like a magnet pulling metal toward it. Well, its fun watching people explode their mind out from thinking so I won't tell you why now(A/N: I'll let you think why).

Oh... What they didn't know won't kill them, right? Maybe... just maybe. Don't count on it.

* * *

Enter Mizuiro Kojima

* * *

Mizuiro Kojima was the type of boy who was resourceful, calm, and collective no matter what sort of situation he was in. Like now, in fact. Normal teen would be panicking by now that they're at someone else's place that they can't seem to remembered. But not Mizuiro Kojima.

This morning, Mizuiro woke up in an apartment that wasn't his, it was at his current girlfriend's place. An older woman whose body and mind were fully matured. In more than one way, everyone who known Mizuiro, they would know that he was the type of boy/man who woman won't leave alone. It might have something to due with the fact that Mizuiro was blocking out the world and it make him seemed lonely and yet cool, making woman's instinct screams in empathy. Maybe that was why but maybe it was not why... who know what goes on in his mind.

Mizuiro knew that if he didn't hurry up, he was going to be late for the freshman ceremony, and so, he did his morning routine in a rash manner, making his current girlfriend looking at him fondly. As he finished putting on his new uniform, he left the bedroom and was met with a woman, whose hair was long and wavy with a hint of dye colored hair, standing like a model right by the kitchen table with foods ready, that woman was his current girlfriend. Just by looking at her, you would know immediately that she's at least ten years older than him.

That's right. Mizuiro kojima only go for older woman. Period.

"Kojima-kun, have breakfast before you go?" asked the girl.

"Is fine, I don't have enough time left because of last night's activities." Mizuiro answered with a hint of teasing in his voice, making the woman blushed a little red so early in the morning.

"Maa, I'll drive you to school so eat breakfast before you go, okay?" she asked sweetly with a hint of redness on her face. All the girls that Mizuiro seems to pick up were those that are too rich for their own good, and not to mention, they're all singles. Woman that Mizuiro pick are those that are at the peak of their lives and just doesn't seem to be able to be successful, until they met him.

For some reasons, he only went for the business woman type. The type that has no confident and lacks motivations at work or otherwise in life. As they'd met, the woman would always turned more motivation, more beautiful and more alives, have more confident, and most of all, more successful in their lives. Whether it was for personal use or not, all of his ex-girlfriend would turned into the type that would succeed expectation once they gone out with him.

Like his current girlfriend. She used to be a very plain girl who lacks motivations, no fashion sense at all, and very gloomy. That, however, was changed as Mizuiro met her at a cafe just from breaking up with his ex-girlfriend, whom wanted to marry him but he reclined and caused her to moved far away from him. Now, she has the build of a model, have attitude like a princess, very lively, and most of all, she's rich now because she has more motivation to succeed.

"Sure." He answered as he smiled softly at her making the woman even more happy.

After breakfast, she drove him to school with her red sport car, dropping him off at the school's gate before leaving for work. Of course, not after drawing eyes from every students passing by. After all, that particular car was one of those Lamborghini Gallardo E-Gear that cost around $235,000.00 USD. That said more than it need to be said.

Mizuiro wasn't surprised at the attention that he got. Instead, what he got caught in surprised was by his friend, whom pop up from nowhere and suddenly shouted with exaggerated expression. Not that he shown it. He was way too calm for his own good.

"Mi...zu...i...ro! You won't believe what I found out!" KeigoAsano shouted with an over-dramatic movements to exclaimed his opinion. It seems like whatever it was that keigo found out wasn't good and it frightened him judging by his expression, he was pale with tears and shaking too much by moving his hands all over the place.

"Good morning, Keigo." replied Mizuiro calmly as he took out his cellphone and did his routine of checking news and other stuffs that you would rather not knowing. He was used to Keigo's over the top dramatic gestures so he didn't react at all.

" B-b-big t-trouble, Mizuiro!" shouted Keigo, who still was waving his hand all over the place like there's no tomorrow.

"You have to hear about this! Is not good at all, Mizuiro! There's big trouble coming!" shouted an over energetic Keigo.

"You're awfully over hyper this morning, Keigo." replied a still calm Mizuiro who still was typing in his cell phone without a care for the over dramatic shouted. Keigo froze as he knew that Mizuiro wasn't going to take his eyes off of his cell phone just cause Keigo acted over the top again. He explained why he was acting like that,

"Mashiba Junior High's Chad and the Kurosaki Twin are coming here too!" he explained with tears in his eyes and hands waving all over the place.

"Mashiba Junior High's Chad and who?" asked Mizuiro.

"That's right! Chad and the Kurosaki twin are here at his school too! Seems all three of them enrolled in this school too! that's seriously bad!" replied Keigo who was now crying in tears of over-dramatic.

"I see. Why are you crying then?" asked a still calmly Mizuiro who have no clue why Keigo acted that way. Most of the times, Keigo was just too over dramatic to think about.

"You... you moron! Chad and the Kurosaki twin are pedigreed super juvenile delinquents! That they're close with the Yakuza, that they're smuggling in drugs into school, that they go into bookstores and browse porno for five hours at a time! There's more dark rumor about them more than countless!" shouted a waving and moving around Keigo who has the expression of someone who seemed a ghost and was trying to explained it to his nonbeliever friends.

"Those are only rumors. You've never met them before, so you don't know what sort of people they are. Don't go judging people by rumor like that." replied back Mizuiro as he shut his cell phone and put it away in his pocket, while taking out his mini notebook from his other pocket to check his schedule for the day, since it was only the ceremony, it only takes half a day for the new students.

"What are you saying?! This is Chad and the frightenly Kurosaki twin we're talking about! What do you mean by "don't judge people by rumors like that?" huh Mizuiro?!" shouted an over exaggeratedKeigo.

Mizuiro totally ignored him as he checked his agenda, 'Let's see...' he thought while Keigo continue with his exaggerated explanation.

"One's a wicked," 'First, each class assembles' "orange-haired fighter who dyed his" 'for a short homeroom,' "hair from the day he was born, who have a brother who looked like a ghost" 'followed by the ceremony...' " and the other's a 2-meter-tall-giant!" Keigo and Mizuiro were on totally different pages.

"Oh, the class assignments are posted." Mizuiro totally ignored what Keigo was trying to said and distracting him into something totally different. "Look, it says we're both in class 1-3."

"You can see that from here? Your eyes are pretty good." asked a astonishedKeigo who can't barely make out the headline words on the posters as he walk nearer to it.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?!" exclaimed a surprised Keigo as his eyes land on the class roster list. The list was categorized by gender and seat number so it wasn't hard looking for his name on the poster. Followed by whoever it was that make him shouted in surprised.

The names "HICHIGO KUROSAKI, ICHIGO KUROSAKI, AND SADOYASUTORA " was on the name three space below his.

"Ahh! No-Way!" exclaimed a now crying with crocodile tears Keigo. Mizuiro also saw their names and was pretty surprised. "Something that must never happen became my reality!" shouted Keigo. The whole school might heard his screamed.

The over-dramatic AsanoKeigo was on his knee as he can't believe his luck. While Mizuiro just look surprised and then that was it.

"What's wrong?" asked Mizuiro as he seen that Keigo was on his knee, kneeling beside him. Creating the images that he was worshipping/seizaMizuiro.

"Our youth... just ended..." Keigo muttered too quiet for Mizuiro to make out all of what he said. Mizuiro smile a little softly at Keigo's behavior. The teen just doesn't seem to change his behavior no matter how old he was going to be.

Just then, a commotion near the school's gate distracted their attentions. mizuiro blinked his eyes in confusing while still looking very calm and cool. However, Keigo was in another states, he was back to his lively self.

"What? What? What happen?" asked Keigo completely normal.

"Who know? Maybe something happened?" Mizuiro asked instead.

"Hmm... I'm curious! Let's go see what happen~!" shouted Keigo as he dragged mizuiro with him to the gate where the commotion was heard from. As they got nearer, they could see that there were more girls than boys whispering and giggling like there was no tomorrow. What was going on that made all the girls this exciting? Keigo's Queen of Rumor was now fully awaken.

At the gate was three people. One was holding a large black umbrella blocking his physical appearance from Keigo's view, while the other, whose was the same height and build, was holding on to two bags. Both were under the umbrella and holding their school bags. Then the last one was a man whose height could reached 2 meter, with a body that screamed Yakuza. The tallest dude that Keigo has ever seen before.

If Keigo looked over carefully, the two under the umbrella, one has skins that was as white as a sheet, while the other was a little tanned and looked more like human's skin. Since the umbrella block out the two's faces, Keigo couldn't see their faces. He shifted his sight to the tall dude.

The man has wavy hairs that reached his eyes, blocking them. He had a body that was fully built like one of those pro fighter or army that spent half of their lives working out. Keigo could tell those from the way that the man's uniform that tightened around his body, showing off the muscles on the chest, arms, and abs area. If Keigo was a girl, he knew for sure that he wouldn't leave the man alone.

It screamed out Sexual intention just from the body's physical appearance.

Huh? Wait... Wait... A 2 meter tall build man and two teens who are twin? Where have I heard of them? Huh?... No...Way... Oh my kami-sama?! That's the rumored the Kurosaki Twin and the giant 2 meter tall Yakuza?!

Keigo nearly screamed at the top of his lunge if there wasn't a interruption. Suddenly, five guys who were clearly labels as delinquents appeared out of no where in particular and shouted out their names.

"Kurosaki! Yasutora!" shouted a very way too loud voice from just outside the gate. There stand the top delinquents from all other junior schools around the Karakura town. From the east was the delinquents from Hiragi Junior high school. From the south was the delinquents from Musara Junior school with their buddies. Last but not least, from south was the Kanagara Junior high school's delinquents. All in all, around thirty to thirty-five teenage punks were behind the Kurosaki twins and Chad's back.

Chad sweat drops at the numbers of people who would be sent to the hospital after they would finished with them.

The orange headed hair didn't even bothered to turned around to the sound that shouted their names, but Chad and the other twin did. Chad turned around and eyes the groups of delinquents with a drop of sweat on his forehead, for different reasons other than fearing for his safety though. That would be because the other twin that turned around to looked at the group of delinquents was none other than the devil twin-KurosakiHichigo-who was grinning way too much.

Hichigo's grins showed his two teeth that looked way too much like vampire's fang as he eyed his preys-delinquents. The groups of delinquents suddenly shivered as some nearly pissed their pants from the way that the older Kurosaki watched them. It was like they were his food.

They're right. Yet, they refused to be the objects of amusements for someone like the Kurosaki twins and Chad Yasutora. The thoughts that they were being made fun off pissed off the leaders of the groups as they sneered hotly at their enemies, namely the Kurosaki twins and Chad from Mashiba Junior High School.

Hichigo grinned at the thought of having more punching bags to vented his frustration on. Chad shivered as Hichigo grinned a little wider. Ichigo didn't even bother to turned around. Why? well, because he was holding a mystery novel on his hand that wasn't holding the umbrella. Beside, if things get too hot, he knew when to step in before it was too late. So, he ignored the commotion around him as he used his finger to turned another pages from the novel and continue reading like there was nothing there to start with.

Ichigo groaned as the character from the novel suddenly did something very stupid, causing Hichigo to looked his way before turning his attention back to his newly becoming punching bags. Hichigo was careful so that he didn't distract Ichigo from his reading so he could slowly skins his prey alive.

After all, having Ichigo fighting with him just meant less prey for him. Beside, he didn't want his Ichigo to be hurt, much less lets other touched him.

So, the groups of soon-to-be-punching-bags shivered as Hichigo turned to them with a devilish grin on his face.

Within literally a one minute flat, thirty-five teenagers were on the floors with their noses bleed, hair flying all over their faces, some were knocked into the walls across of the school's gate, creating holes that was as big as the sizes of a basketball. Worse of all, none of them were conscious. Hichigo knew better than to killed them where there's witness and especially where Ichigo was present. Beside, he was only venting his frustrations on them, he didn't want to killed them today. Mostly because he didn't want to disrupt Ichigo with his reading.

People died equal ghost around Ichigo and Hichigo. So, no. No dead people equal no ghost. For now, that was. There was no such things as a day without spirit for the Kurosaki twin.

There were several things about the Kurosaki twin that no one knew, beside Chad. First reason the stronger one of them was Ichigo. Second, his whole family can see the spirit of the dead, aside from his father who for some reason, repealed ghost away when they're near him. Third, out of all their families members, Ichigo and Hichigo can see, talk, touch, and interact with the living dead, basically they both are the strongest ones that can interacts with ghost, not that they want to. Fourth, those that are friends with them, like Chad, developed the ability to see ghost too. But, not everyone that are friends with them. Only those that trust their life to Hichigo and Ichigo. The same could be said reverse.

"Ahh... that was great exercise." Said Hichigo as he finished stretching his arms and came back to the spot beside Ichigo under the umbrella as he took the handler from Ichigo. Ichigo turned to his brother and blinked his eyes in confusing as to why Hichigo was holding his umbrella. Hichigo just grinned, showing his two pointing teeths.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow before going back to his book. As the watcher, Chad sweat drops as he seen their interactions. It never failed to amazed him as he watches how Hichigo and Ichigo interacts. It was like they didn't even needs to speak to know what one of them wants. Sometimes Chad found himself jealous of them but the fondness and security that he felt every times he seen Hichigo and Ichigo together won over his jealousy every time. He can't help it. Ichigo and Hichigo was the central of his world. They were the reason why he was still alive. They're the ones and only one that fight for him. They both were his friends. The only twos that didn't bullied him, scared of him, or called him names. They both were every important to Chad.

Chad watched as Ichigo eyed his brother in understanding and with loves as they both walked toward into the school ground. Leaving behind the groups of teens on their spots. Chad didn't need to be told to followed them, he knew what they twin want without having to verbal commands. Not that they'd ever commanded him before. They didn't see him as a servant, they're both are his friends. He knew them well enough that they want him to stand by them, and so, he will.

As Hichigo, Ichigo and Chad walked to the class posters and found their names, they walked quietly to their homeroom class and get ready for the ceremony. Leaving behind masses of students who were whispering, giggling, and watching them leave. Including Keigo and Mizuiro.

In the classroom, Hichigo and Ichigo were sitting by each other while Chad was sitting behind Ichigo. Mizuiro sit two sits to the right of Hichigo and Keigo in front of him. The classroom's was filled with whispering and mutters as the students quietly talked about their classmates, basically, the Kurosaki twins and Chad. Some were looking at the strangely pale Hichigo, whom at the moment has his brother's desk connected to his, wondering why the teens looked so pale and was sleeping. While others were looking at Chad who was watching the twins in interests.

Hichigo had his head on Ichigo's shoulder as he slept with a soft snore while the orange headed didn't even do anything as he'd opened a new thick book and started to read. The three totally ignored their whole classmate.

Among them were several people who was sweating in their set. Those are Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryuu Ishida, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, and Chizuru Honshou. Those were the ones that could felt the pressure that the twins give out, especially Ishida.

* * *

Enter Uryuu Ishida

* * *

UryuuIshida was a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face, and was fair-skinned with blue eyes. Of course, lets not forget the glasses.

He was a normal teenager. Well, almost. He could see and felt the spirit of the dead due to the fact that he was a quincy, meaning Monk of Destruction. He hate his bloodline more than anything in the world. More than shinigami, and certainly more than the King of Quincy, Yhwach. That should said something.

He just want to be a normal kid. Someone who doesn't have to know about what's after dead. But that was just a wish as long as the King was still alive and kicking the butt of those damn shinigami. Like shinigami, he could sense spiritual pressures and see the soul of the dead. That was one of the reasons why he hate his bloodline so much. He could feel the dead. He knew what come after dead, and so he hate his bloodline. But there were also times when he thanked his powers too.

Like now, he could felt the pressures that the Kurosaki twin give out. It was immense. The orange headed one has Reiryoku that was a little lower than the white headed one. The older of the Kurosaki twin have Reiryoku that wasn't swaying around like the younger twin. He could felt it.

Its very unstable. The twins' reiatsu, that was.

'What the hell is with this reiatsu?!' Ishida thought to himself as he fought to set back into his sit and stay still there. He resisted the urge to ran away from the twin. There were two reasons why. Reasons that he would rather not think about.

One, Ichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu was way too unstable and too much. It made it hard to breath in their presence. Two, Hichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu was too much like hollows. It made the hair in his neck and whole body stand. It was like having a large and huge hollow in the room with them. What was worse was the fact that the reiatsu around both twins were black. The older, white headed one, had reiatsu that have a blue outline surround the black one reiatsu. The younger twins, the orange headed, have reiatsu that was black with outline of red surrounding it. The colors of their reiatsu said a lot for their presences.

It take all of his willpower to well himself into his set and didn't ran away from the twin. It was like their reiatsu were paralyzing Ishida. Stunning him into his seats and made it so much harder to breathe in their presences.

'What the hell is with this twins?!' Ishida thought for the fifth times that day alone. The first time was when he stepped into the school ground and noticed the hollow-like-reiatsu. The second was when the twin walked past him. The third one was when the orange headed one slammed his book into his desk with a pissed off expression. The fourth and fifth one... was just now. Just when he was analyzing the twin's reiatsu. It seems like the pressures was increasing as each minutes passed by. Ishida was barely holding his breath as sweats drops from his forehead. His hand were shaking as he hold onto the machinal pencil a little to hard that it turned his hand white.

Then a thump sound was heard from his left.

It was one their classmate who fainted due to the pressure that was in the room. Then, suddenly the pressure was stable, it stopped giving out the paralyzing feeling that made Ishida hold his breath.

"Orihime!" shouted a girl who Ishida recalled to be named ArisawaTatsuki. The whole room exploded into a commotion. Shouting were heard as three girls suddenly kneel by the girl's body. The shouts itself caused the older Kurosaki to woke up and eyed the commotion in understanding as he sighed out loud.

Ichigo pitched his nose bridge as he sighed out loud and stand up, pushing his brother to his own sit before walking to the groups.

"Tatsuki, what happened?" he asked the girl with the black hair and blue eyes that screamed tomboy.

"Ah, Ichigo! You're in this class?! No wonder..." she trailed off as her eyes traveled to where the older Kurosaki was sitting. Her eyes seemed to be wider before she shaked her head and turned back to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Hichigo! Be carefully, you damn moron of a twins!" shouted Tatsuki as she pick up Orihime in princess style before leaving the classroom, leaving their classmates confused and three-or-not understanding students. Ichigo knew where Tatsuki was taking Orihime to so he didn't complained. Beside, she's strong enough to carried her for three hours long.

Ichigo sighed out loud as he turned to Hichigo and Chad with a sweat drops on his face, causing Chad to sweats in understanding, and Hichigo to rolled his eyes before pulling Ichigo to his own sit and assume his earlier position, which was Hichigo laying his head on the orange headed shoulder and went back to sleep. However, something was different from the previous position and Chad knew what was different.

Hichigo was holding Ichigo's hand. Chad could feel that the air around the twins were now peaceful and pleasant. Not like a couple of minutes ago when the younger twin ignored the older twin for his book. Right now, Hichigo was holding Ichigo's right hand so that left Ichigo with his left hand on his desk as he used it to held his chin. It perfectly hid their connected hands. Not that they cared about the stares from other students. They both totally ignored everyone else, aside from Chad, and was in their own world, controlling their aura around themselves instead of letting it out toward the classroom.

So, the air around the room seemed to get calmer and calmer, making it better to breathed for everyone. Included Ishida who was now sweating because of the their pressures right now, mostly because of confusing more than anything now from reading and analyzing the twins reiatsu.

Hichigo and Ichigo wasn't going to let go of their hands even if the school come crushing down. Chad watched them fondly. He wished that things would stay like this forever because just the thought of separating the twins are enough to give him nightmares for years to come.

Once was enough to warned Chad the consequence of having the Kurosaki Twins separated. He didn't want to see death itself for another millions years.

XXXXXXXXX END OF CHAPTER ONE XXXXXXXXXX

[A/N:] hello, People! As you probably noticed, I made it so that some of those things that happened in the manga happened it differently here. For example, The king of Quincy is alive and Ishida hated his bloodline. The war between the Shinigami and the Quincy never happened here. Instead, they're fighting against hollows in their separated way, the quincy was a race of monks from all around the world. They were like a group of Yakuza Clan. In this chapters, the last three paragraphs explaining that Hichigo and Ichigo were aware of their pressures that can make people fainted from being close to them. In here, they both can control their life force to a certain degree because of the training from their father and mother. But, otherwise, you will have to wait for more explanation.

By the way, I had just edit this chapter so I fixed so errors that I noticed. Other wise, there should be some more errors in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One Pair of Soul, Two Lives

Anime/Manga: Bleach

Genres: AU, Yaoi, Romance, Adventure, Humor, Action

Rating: 17+, Mature contents due to adult-scenes

Warning: Read at your own risk. This fanfiction was intended to be very incestuous due to the the fact that the main pairing are Hichigo, who is Ichigo's inner hollow by which we all know was his truth power(for those that read this far into the manga, you know what I'm talking about) and Ichigo himself. This story has a lot of error in writing due to my carelessness. And as much I had tried my best to edit out the grammars, there are bounds to be some more left.

All in all, please don't mind my grammars and enjoy~!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Human, Shinigami, Hollow, Vizard, Espada and Quincy**_

* * *

The sounds of writing on paper echoed all over the room as a orange-hair boy sitting on a chair concentrate on his papers. The only sounds that could be heard were the sound of pencil sketching across paper and the sound of someone soft snoring from behind the said orange head. Minutes passed by before a groan was heard from somewhere behind Ichigo as he felt the presence of his twin older brother creeping up to him with the familiar senses of air that said "Ichigo, are you finished yet?" radiated from him in waves of impatience.

Two pale arms came sluggish into his chest as a head full of white and silver hair was place on his right shoulder. Hot breath soon breathed on his neck, sending small like shuddered through his body as the said arm hugged him more tightly into a warm chest.

"Ichi... are you done yet?" whined a very bored discorded voice. A lick to his neck was followed soon by small biting nip on the nip of his neck, sending shivers along his whole body.

"Shin-nii... stop that! I'm almost finish so wait for a couple more minutes. In fact if you're so bored than I could use-" Ichigo didn't even finished his thought or suggestion before his mouth was closed off by Hichigo's own lips. Ichigo unconsciously lean back into the chest as his hair was grabbed and tilted toward the older Kurosaki, into a heated battle of kissing, nipping and sucking. By the end of it, Ichigo was panting slyly with a redness in his face that made Hichigo grinned satisfyingly.

Some of you might wonder why Ichigo would called Hichigo Shin-nii, well, that would be because Shinya is Hichigo's middle name from their godmother from their mother's side,Jugram Haschwalth, only because he acts like the queen for Yhwach.(Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if he is the queen to the Empire). That's right, both Ichigo and Hichigo have a middle name. Hichigo's full name is Hichigo Shinya Kurosaki while Ichigo's full name is Ichigo Ten Yoru Kurosaki. Shinya from the character of truth and night. Ten Yoru from heaven and night. Sometime, Ichigo wonder whom their godmother is, because obviously, Japanese don't have middle name like theirs. So, could it be that their so called godmother was from oversea? Since Yoruichi is the one that named his middle name, that cat could be from another land, is what Ichigo suspected.

Their names speak more than necessary about their abilities and selves. Although when Ichigo is pissed at Hichigo, he would called him Mayo instead of Shinya since it can be read that way, just to pissed of his older brother. In more than one way.

Ichigo glared at the smirking Hichigo as he was finally released from the kiss and try to slow his breathing down due to the kissed. Damn Hichigo for his devil tongue!

"Finish yet?" Hichigo purred.

"No." Ichigo answered as he ignored, or try to ignore, the smirking devil behind him. He needs to finished this last problem on their homework. Unlike a certain brother of his who never did his homework yet made it the top ten of their classes with just his memories alone. He have to keep his grade up if he want to go into a good college and become a doctor that could cure his mother's illness.

Hichigo's eyes harden as he watched his Ichi turned back to finishing the last question on the damn homework. He was tempted to set it on fired so that Ichi didn't have to do the damn homework and spends the times with him instead. But he held back because he didn't want Ichi to be made at him and ignored him again. So, Hichigo waited with as much of patience as a toddler has. Too little...

"Ichi~..." Hichigo whined not ten seconds later. Ichigo ignored him.

"Ichi~!" Ignored again not even ten seconds later.

"Ten Yoru~!" Hichigo whined again with boredom. Ichigo sighed out loud as he finished writing the answer to the question. That name is going to make him snap one of those day in the future. I mean, come on, who in the world have a named that literally mean "Heavenly Night"? If someone from the Society of the Dead come and found out about Ichigo's middle name, hell will rise. After all, it isn't like his a royalty from the Soul King or something.

"What Shin-nii?" Ichigo answered as he put away the homework into his bag.

"Finish?" Hichigo asked again with a glared in his eyes that said, 'hurry up before I make you'. Ichigo sighed out loud as he turned his chair around toward his brother, whom was sitting on the chair next to their bed. Lately, Ichigo has been sighing a lot and is all because of a certain someone that his heart and soul just can't seems to separate from. Not that he wanted to.

"Yes. I'm finished. Now what?" he asked just as Hichigo jumped from the chair and walk tensity toward Ichigo with a purpose. The air around Hichigo was tense, making Ichigo shivers and shuddering.

"Kiss me?" Asked Hichigo as he stopped and kneel in front of Ichigo as he reached his hand out and softly touches Ichigo's right cheeks with a rare soft looks in his blue eyes. Ichigo blushed as he feel the heat coming from Hichigo's hand into his cheeks. Hichigo smile a sincere smile, ones with a his carnal teeth poking out from the corner of his lips, as Ichigo leaned in closer and closer to his lips. However, before their lips touch, Hichigo's eyes narrowed and paused, causing Ichigo to blinked at him a bit surprised. No, Ichigo wasn't going to pout from that.

"Shin-nii?" asked Ichigo confusingly as to why did the older boy suddenly stop. No, Ichigo wasn't pouting just because Hichigo stopped suddenly. He resisted the urge to pull Hichigo to finished his kiss. He must have a good reason to, after all, Hichigo's usually the one that won't let Ichigo go without kissing him at least once a day since they were five years old. Damn pervert. Urge, don't tell me that pervert is contiguous?

"Three shinigami are making their ways here." Hichigo replied as he narrowed his eyes. Ichigo's eyes widen in turns and concentrates on sensing the reiatsu that is coming closer and closer at a really fast-paced. Ichigo, however, missed the looks on Hichigo's face as he sensed something else.

"Hichigo, a hollow is close by." Ichigo said with a frown on his face.

"I know." Hichigo said before giving Ichigo a quick kiss on his cheeks and places his right hand over Ichigo's own heart. Ichigo closed his eyes as he started to feel the air around him change as Hichigo went inside his inner world with the a glare on his face.

'Ichi, be careful. They're strong.' warned Hichigo from his mind.

'Ichigo, don't let them know that you can see them.' Zangetsu, the sword that Ichigo known said from his inner world, where his twin brother is currently reside.

'Tsk!' Hichigo annoyingly tsked from his spot on the tallest side-way building in Ichigo's world beside the black robe man. Before Ichigo could say anything back, two black swallowtails butterflies flew in through the windows and circled around his room. Ichigo felt both Hichigo and Zangetsu tense in his inner world. Ichigo mentally sweatdrop at their action.

Soon after the swallowtails trailed in, two shinigami in their black robes flew inside like there was no gravity in the room to begin with. Ichigo mentally sighed out loud as he sit back into the seat in front of the wood desk as he watch the two shinigami.

The first shinigami that landed in his room was obviously a man yet have long red hair and a bandana over it. The second one was a midget-ahem- I mean a young lady with short hair and sharp eyes. Hichigo snicker from his inner world when Ichigo called the lady shinigami a midget. Well, is true that she is short, just a little higher than his own sister Karin. And Karin is only 12 years old.

Before Ichigo can tell his brother to shut up, the two shinigami start to talks.

"Renji, what is with this room?" the lady shinigami asked as she looked around the room, totally ignoring Ichigo once her gaze went passed by him. Ichigo and Hichigo could feel their vein pop up in their forehead while Zangetsu frown. Zangetsu and Hichigo was not happy that they'd ignored Ichi's presence just like that. Hichigo was tempted to go out and kick their ass but a stoic look from Zangetsu make him sulk and narrowed his eyes instead.

"I noticed, Rukia. This room... is heavy with reiatsu for some reason." Replied the tattoos man called Renji. Ichigo and Hichigo tense at that. He really wanted to sighed out loud. What? Ichigo can't control his over-reacted reiatsu without Hichigo by his side damn it! He really wanted to pout at that but a chuckled from Hichigo made him narrowed his eyes at his brother inwardly instead.

"Renji, have you located where the hollow is yet?" Asked the Shinigami called Rukia as she closed her eyes and tried to sense the hollow. Renji just shook his head in replied.

"I'm no good at sensing reiatsu like Captain Kuchiki." Renji replied with a downcast expression. Rukia look at Renji coolly as if trying to said, 'why the hell are you comparing yourself to my Nii-sama?' Renji sweatdrops at the looks.

"Hum?" Renji hummed once he noticed another swallowtail butterflies flew inside the room following by the scent of blossom sakura.

Rukia straighten her posture as Renji tense before straighten himself just in time as a male shinigami with long dark hair and three-what-was-it-called-again-thingy on his hair. Hichigo chuckled before reminding Ichigo that it was called Kenseikan. It was then that Ichigo recalled their 'godmother' the Flash God Yoruichi mentioning that this man is the Captain of the Six Division in Soul Society. The only one whom have the Kenseikan on his hair.

"Nii-sama." Rukia greeted with a bow while Renji bow low and nearly shout with his mouth opened before a glared from the Captain himself shut him up with a snap and bow instead.

"Rukia, have you track the hollow?" Asked the newly arrival with a stoic face that remind Ichigo of Zangetsu when he was training Ichigo while Hichigo taunted him. Damn Hichigo for being a fast learner.

"Iie, Nii-sama." Rukia answered with a frown. Byakuya frown at Rukia then at Renji, causing the tattoo man to flinched. Byakuya then proceeds to look around the room, since he'd been feeling weird when he enter this room. There was two bookshelves in the far corner beside a queen size bed, next to it was two small table counter that had two what-in-the-name-of-Soul-King-is-that-thing(?) on it. In front of the 'object' was a boy with the orangest hair that he had ever seen. Wait... that face... No way, Byakuya's eyes widen when he take a good look at the boy's scowling face.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as the man that had just came into his room started to stare at him with a shock look in his eyes, making Hichigo's eyes flashed in black and gold as his temper raise. No one should be looking at his Ichi like that! A hand came on to Hichigo's shoulder, making him flinch at the sudden touch.

"Hichigo, calm yourself down. You don't want to alert them of Ichigo's ability to see them." Zangetsu said with a firm grip on Hichigo's shoulder. Hichigo glared at Zangetsu with a golden eyes that speak of how much that very idea get on his nerve and how much he agree to it. None, that's how much.

However, Hichigo shrugged away the hands and sit on the floor with his arms cross in front of his chest and breathe really very hard through his nose. Zangetsu looked at Hichigo with something akin to to approval. Normally, Hichigo would just lashed out and nearly killed whomever's ass for touching his Ichi, not sitting down and calming down like this. What a improvement, Zangetsu silently thought to himself. He knew better than to pissed off Hichigo when his like this. Pissed him off enough and even the seal that he sealed Hichigo with won't be able to keep Ichigo and Hichigo from becoming one again.

That thought alone was enough to sends shudders throughout Zangetsu's conscience. If that truly happens, everything will be truly lost. All realms; the Human world, The Shinigami's world, the world of the dead-Hell, and the world where everything and anything connects- the Realm of Life. No, not just the human realm will be annihilated. Every realm that he himself knew, including the secret world that the Quincy lives in.

Ichigo nearly sighed out loud as he feel Hichigo calm down. However, Ichigo could tell that his Shin-nii is very tense, he will kiss Shin-nii later for a nice job well done, one wrong move and Ichigo swear that Hichigo will appeared right in front of his face and smash someone's face into the wall. Still, that man still is staring at Ichigo like he was seeing a ghost, and that, is stupid since the man himself is a Shinigami, a Death God. Shouldn't they be used to seeing ghost?

Ichigo lift one of his eyebrows at the captain, causing both Hichigo and Zangetsu to tense even more in his inner world while the long hair captain's eyes widen in shock. The boy and girl next to the captain was watching them back and forth, not seeing what was shocking the Captain so much.

"Nii-sama?" Asked Rukia with a puzzled and confused look in her eyes while Renji was looking at his captain like he was an alien from planet vegeta or something. But then again, Ichigo doubt that pineapple knew what he was talking about. I mean, seriously, who doesn't know Dragon Ball? Even Hichigo knew about it even if half of him was spent cursing out vegeta and Frieza while watching the anime.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked.

"Kaien?" Byakuya whispered with a hint of hope in his voice. Both Hichigo and Zangetsu jerked in surprised at the name that came out of Byakuya's mouth. Their godmother Yoruichi had told them that Ichigo and Hichigo was the spite image of their grand uncle, who was killed by a hollow after finding out something that he shouldn't have. The only differences were Ichigo's orange hair and Hichigo's bright white hair to Kaien's black hair. Still, that doesn't mean that Ichigo and Hichigo liked it when someone compared them to their grand uncle! What are they, twins?! No, Triple?!

"Who are you calling Kaien, asshole?!" Ichigo hissed out before he could stopped himself, causing Hichigo to grin in approval and Zangetsu to sighed out loud in his own mind. You can count on Hichigo to the the most shortest temper compare to Ichigo but that doesn't mean that Ichigo is any more patient than Hichigo.

"You..." Rukia and Renji both looked like they can't believe what was happening in front of their eyes. That is, before Rukia have a looked in her eyes that make Hichigo narrowed his eyes in suspicious.

"You're not him..." Byakuya said softly with no emotion whatsoever that Ichigo could detected of after Ichigo's shout.

"Obviously. Who the hell is Kaien? What the fuck are you guys doing in my room, thieves?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he asked the three shinigami in his room. Hichigo have to hold back a lot of Ichigo's reiatsu or else the whole room will be soak in Ichigo's spiritual pressure and that will be bad. Even Old-Man Zangetsu had to absorbs another half of Ichigo's reiatsu into the two swords. That however, didn't stopped the leaking of powers from Ichigo out at all. Worse of all, Byakuya was a master at sensing the reiatsu in the air.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the boy who dare to called him a thief. However, before he could or say anything to the boy, Rukia and Renji both choke on their breath as the force of pressure that was slammed onto them like a rock, making Byakuya turned to them with narrowed eyes, only to see that both his sister and fukutaichou was on their knees and gasping for air.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the two people on their knees as he jerked as a howl that make Ichigo's skin crawl in goosebumps. 'Karin! Yuzu!'

Ichigo could care less about his father, he could take care of himself, but there was no way in hell that he would let someone or something harm his little sisters. Even Hichigo was silently panicking in his inner world over the safety of them, although there was no way that he would ever said that outloud.

"Hichigo, where is the hollow?' Ichigo wasn't in the mood to asked his brother nicely for the location of the hollow.

'To the left of the park!' Hichigo yelled from the inside as he forced a tight hold on Ichigo's reiatsu as Zangetsu seal more of Ichigo's overflowing reiatsu inside their world, into another building that was soon going to be taller than the tallest building in the middle of Ichigo's inner world. That's right, each buildings in Ichigo's inner equal to how much reiatsu Ichigo has. That speak a lot as each building that spawn are equal to how many people Ichigo wanted to protects.

Karin and Yuzu are the two main twin skyscrapers towers that almost as tall as the main center building that are at least three times the sizes of Burj Khalifa in Dubai, right by the center of Ichigo's inner world with half its base being underwater.

As each years past by, with the rate that Ichigo's Reiryoku expand, Zangetsu and Hichigo have no choice but to use the overflowing reiatsu to constructs and add more into other buildings. Now, the tallest building in Ichigo's inner world aren't the main center building. Is the Twin towers that represents Karin and Yuzu. Those two towers are a at least 10 meters taller than the skyscrapers that represents Ichigo and Hichigo. That's how important they both are to the twin.

Main while, Byakuya was watching the spot that Ichigo used to be a couple of seconds ago when he sense the hollows that they were tracking earlier. Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya shunpo after the orange head with questions on his mind.

Who is he?

Why does he look too much alike to Kaien?

why...

what...

how...

Arg... too much confusion.

Question after question spawns in Byakuya's head with no ending in sight as he sense Rukia and Renji following with no question of their own.

From the corner of his eyes, Byakuya could tell that Renji was frowning more and more as his little sister tense as they came closer to where the boy went. Byakuya don't know whether he should be worried that the boy vanished so fast that he could barely see him or the fact that the boy look way too much alike to Shiba Kaien. But more than anything, Byakuya hate how just the name Kaien was enough to make his heart beats in a way that dedicate that he has shunpo all day. He could even heard the sounds of Senbonzakura crying in his inner world, which he chose to ignored as he can't afford to have his attention on someone else. More then anything else... he can't afford to lose himself like a child again. Ahh! who was he convincing? Not himself, that's for sure.

After all, the real reason was something completely stupid like a first love that could never happen. Byakuya thought that he had a complete control of his emotion after Hisana had left him, yet... everything went down south when he found out that the girl who stole his first kiss ever happen to be a boy named Shiba Kaien. He should never had took a look at that painting. All because of one painting that everything that he had a tight hold of control over is now shaking beyond belief.

That one painting of a young, pretty, with a huge ocean green eyes that held his heart in a past that time can't retreat from its depth. And then that man went and got killed. Killing his heart once again all over, only this time it felt 100 times more worse the when Hisana left him. Worse enough to break his control of his tears socket and make his pillow socked in one full night.

Argg~! stop thinking of him!

When they reached the area, all the see was the after effects of the battle and two young girls on the floor shivering in fear with tears on their faces while holding on to each other and the boy who look like Kaien stood in front of them looking like anything that moves is an enemy. There was trace of hollow reiatsu vanishing around but even Byakuya couldn't feel it it was three or four hollow that vanished. All he know was that this human boy here was too strong for a human, strong in strength and in terms of spiritual being.

"I-ichi-nii..." one of the girl cries in distress,causing the boy to turned around and checks them over for injuries.

"Karin! Yuzu! You guys okay?!" asked the Kaien looked alike as the two girl cried and throw themselves at him, shivering and whimpering at the same time.

"Onii-chan, what are those monster?" Asked one of the girl whose hair was black, while the one who's hair was light brown, a big contrast to the other one, was still shivering and crying in the chest of their onii-chan.

"Karin... you can see them?" asked the Kaien look alike with a shock expression on his face. It was a good thing that Goat-Face have to resupplies the clinical supplies and wasn't home, otherwise Ichigo is so damn going to kick him in the face for not telling him that Karin could now see Hollow clearly.

"I... yeah." Karin answered with a shivered of fears that Byakuya long learned to identify in lower shinigami before copying the other and huge the Kaien look alike.

"Karin..." Ichigo trail off.

After that Byakuya had to stop both Rukia and Renji from asking questions as they watches the boy took his two sisters one in each arms, and left as he hummed softly while walking, still trying to lessen their fear of what they both saw.

Byakuya saw from the corner of his eyes that his adopted sister was looking at the sibling with something akin to jealousy. Which he himself understanding the origin from. Because Byakuya can never act like that with Rukia. The position that he's in won't allow him to act that way even if he wanted it too.

By the time that they made it to the boy's house and watches as he put his two sisters to sleep, Byakuya was convinced that this boy had to be related to a Shiba, especially since he look way too much like a certain someone that his idiotic heart refused to forgets. Not that anyone could tell with his pokerface on.

Ichigo watched as Karin and Yuzu snuggled together deeper into the bed for warm before he left the room and closed the door quietly. He could still feel the staring from those three shinigami, who has been oddly quiet. They have a lot to talks, or in this case, interrogation from one another. Even Hichigo and Zangetsu was brainstorming inside his inner world for ideas of how to counter the coming talks.

When Ichigo closed the door to his sister's room and went downstair, the three shinigami followed him.

"Might as well as get this over. Follow me." Ichigo said as he turned into the living, and on his way, open the gas stove to heat up water for teas.

"Take a seat." Ichigo pointed to the couch as he face the three death gods with a look that tell them to seat the hell down. Byakuya glared at the human boy, how dare he command him... but before he knew it, he was already sitting down with Rukia and Renji by his sides. When Ichigo came back with four tea cups and four different colored smaller container and a steaming claypot of water, he put the claypot on a thermos mate and the cups in front of the 'guests' before putting the other items on the table.

"What would you like? We don't drink tea that much so we only have Blackberry Mojito Green Tea(Yuzu), Jade Citrus Mint Green Tea(Karin), Peach Jasmine Sutra Green Tea(his mother, Misaki), Sakura Allure Green Tea (His Father), and Gyokuro Imperial Green Tea(For guests)." Ichigo asked them as he opened each tea flavor sets. After a minute or so of no answers, Ichigo look up to see the girl Rukia blinking at tea flavor while the red-head shinigami Renji was looking confused. While the one in the middle was looking at the smaller containers in puzzle. Ichigo blinked in confusion. What?

"Oi... which one?" Ichigo asked with a vein popped on his forehead. What is wrong with these shinigami now? Ichigo could feel Zangetsu's amusement from his inner world along with his Shin-nii's smirked. They knew something huh... what is it?

"Oi... What is wrong with you guys?" Ichigo asked.

"Human boy, what are these?" asked the one that Ichigo identify to be a captain from the sixth division that his godmother always told him about as he point to the teas. Ichigo's eyebrows lift in question.

"What you asked. Different flavors of teas of course, what else it is?" Ichigo answered with a tilt of his head as the all the shinigami blinked in surprised.

"What? Don't tell me that you never drink blended tea before?" At the confused looked from the Shinigami, Ichigo's eyes widen while Hichigo laughed so hard inside his inner world while Ichigo's mouth nearly dropped as all three shinigami shocks their heads.

"Oh my god... What century are you guys living in to not know anything about teas?!" Ichigo asked as he facepalm. His answers was a glared from the sixth captain.

"Ah! Forget it. Here, try these." Ichigo decided as he prepared Yuzu and Karin's tea favor for the girl and the red head boy while preparing his dad's Sakura tea for the sixth captains. As he pour in hot, after fully boil, water into the tea cups with the chosen tea flavors, he pushed the cups toward the three shinigami.

Ichigo watched as the red-headed pick up the tea and took a sniff of it from the corner of his eyes as he prepared his own peach jasmine tea, which are his mother's favorite since he himself don't really like tea, Hichigo preferred coffee he hate tea but Ichigo don't like either. Still, he like his mother's tea a bit since it has jasmine bouquet in it so he could tolerance it.

He then watches as the girl Rukia copy Renji and took a sipped of the Tea before her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia said with a huge widen eyes as she turned toward the captain, telling him that he could try some too. Byakuya look at his tea for a couple more seconds before slowly bringing the cup to his mouth and sniff the scent of sakura before taking a sipped.

The next couple of minutes was spent sipping teas and signing, in Ichigo's case, over the teas.

Ichigo was the first to finished his cup of tea as he wait for the three shinigami to finished sighing over tea. Like seriously, is green plain tea the only tea available to them? If that's true, Ichigo was seriously going to laugh out loud. He knew that Soul Society is really historically but like seriously, if there is no improvement whatsoever in societies in Soul Society then Ichigo was going to facepalm. After letting Hichigo taunting them for a good three hours.

Hichigo smirked at Ichigo's thought while Zangetsu lowly chuckle. Ichigo have to mentally roll his eyes as Hichigo smirked at him.

'Oh shut it, Shin-nii'

'Ichi, don't make me kiss you now' Hichigo threaten from Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo nearly blushed as Hichigo smirk just got wider. Stupid brother! Ichigo thought.

"Now then, would someone please tell me why you guys are still here? I thought for sure that you would left after getting rid of those hollows." Asked Ichigo as he watched Byakuya finishing his third cups of teas.

"How rude! Don't talk to nii-sama like that!" Rukia shouted with a glared in her eyes.

"Huh?! Rude?! You people show up in my room with no warning whatsoever and start to follow me around in my own house like some burgers. And you have the guts to call me rude, damn shorty?!" Ichigo snapped at them,causing Rukia and Renji to blushed as they realized the truth. Afterall, they didn't have the house-owner's permission to enter or start following the boy around as they like. Even if it's their jobs to kill hollows and protect souls.

"Y-you!" Rukia stood up in a rage as she prepare a kido, the spell of demon arts, to restrict the damn rude boy. How dare he call me a shorty?! Renji could see how Rukia think as she clenched her fist in frustration. Renji sweatdropped as he watched the orange head human taunt his childhood friend like he'd been knowing her for forever and know actually which button of hers to push for a reaction. Renji couldn't tell if he should be amused or jealous that someone else could make her snapped like that when he couldn't.

"What? I'm wrong?" Ichigo smirked at the girl, causing her to blushed and stopped in the middle of citing a spell, causing her spell to collapse in the middle of citing. Renji was trying, and failing, to stop his snickering while Byakuya look like he could use some Ibuprofen or Acetaminophen, if he know what they are.

Grumbling, Rukia ground her teeth and seat back down beside Byakuya with a flared inside her eyes, spitting fires, as Ichigo got into a staring-war with Byakuya. What started off as a staring war soon turn into something completely different as Ichigo detected the hurts in Byakuya's eyes that he seems to really guards. Ichigo blinked before raising his eyebrows at the Captain, causing him to flinch and turn away with a cold poker face.

Ichigo tilted his head to one side as he blinked in confusion to Byakuya diversion. What's the big deal? Byakuya doesn't seems like someone who would look away from someone when both party are in a staring match. So why? Ichigo is confused by the hurt looks in the long haired shinigami's eyes when he'd looks at him. Does he look that much alike to their cousin Kaien that the male shinigami have to look away from him. Or does it have anything to do with Kaien himself that caused the painfully looks that was carefully concealed, yet it wasn't enough to stop Ichigo from reading it. After all, out of all the Shiba, who are really good at reading people to determine their trust worthy, Ichigo himself is on another whole new level.

Ichigo knew that he himself was albeit dense in some senses but he also knew that the heart of a creature is more or less the same as a high level of puzzle. There is no end to them, the numbers of feeling, emotion, in both superficial sense or an in depth sense of word. In a simple sense, complex sense, or just pure emotion; Ichigo could read them better than most people could. However, Ichigo... is really bad when those emotions are directed toward him, such as... no never mind.

Ichigo could feel Hichigo laughed inside their inner world and even Zangetsu was avoiding looking directly at the sky so that he could chuckled softly with an amusement look in his eyes.

But wait, if Ichigo recalled the right information, his godfather and godmother, who was never married mind you, has hinted more than once that Kaien-ojisama might be alive. How Ichigo have no clue as to how or why or what-in-the-world-is-going-on?! Those hints that Kisuke and Yoruichi keep hinting were making Ichigo doubt the true concerning the dead of Kaien.

If Goat-Face could go AWOL and hasn't been found yet, then is more than possible for Kaien to still be alive somewhere somehow on the planet too. So, Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if suddenly one day, Kaien show up in front of his doorsteps. Well... he might be shock for a bit due to their looks but that's it.

"I suppose that an introduction is in order then." Byakuya's voice interrupted Ichigo's thinking as he blink at the poker-face in front of him. Why that arrogance asshole... A tick pop up on Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo could even heard Hichigo chuckling at his expense. Ichigo don't know if he should smack his Shin-nii for making fun of him or should he kiss him for the distraction.

"Right" Ichigo answered back.

"My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13 of Soul Society. To my right is Abarai Renji, the Lieutenant of the 6th Division. To my left are Kuchiki Rukia, Lieutenant of the 13th Division and my sister." Byakuya answered and introduce them in a monotone that make Ichigo wanted to sweatdrops.

Right, now is Ichigo's turn.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Yoroshiku." Ichigo say.

"Kurosaki? not Shiba?" Asked Renji with a surprised look in his eyes.

"Shiba? No, why would I be a Shiba anyway? By the way, what are you guys? You feel different from all the ghost in Karakura Town. And what the hell is Soul Society?" Ichigo lied with a straight face, causing both Hichigo and Zangetsu to praised him of his lying skills.

Renji looked surprised as he eyed his captain for. Byakuya was impressed. From what had happened, he could tell that Kurosaki Ichigo could see spirits and hollows, to the point of fight them. But for the boy to be able to tell that they feel different from normal Plus was a surprise. Just how much reiatsu does this boy have? Byakuya wondered to himself.

"Nii-sama?" Asked Rukia.

"Go ahead, Rukia. Explain to him. We have no choice now that we know that he could see them, not to mention fighting them." Byakuya said with a monotone that sounds like he was resigning all his fate to this encounter as he close his eyes. Rukia looks surprised but then a look of determination enter her eyes and she nodded before pulling out a notebook out of nowhere, causing a jerk from both Ichigo and Renji.

'Where the hell did she pull that out from?!' Both Ichigo and Renji thought at the same time.

"Well then," said Rukia as she flips the notebook or sketchbook to the first page, the first thought that enter Ichigo's mind was; what the hell? She sucks. "You see..." And so began the long explanation with a childish-like rabbit drawing as the illustration. By the end of the explanation, Ichigo was having the headache of the century, and he wasn't the only one. Renji was too. Renji looked like he really wanted to laugh out loud or to just drink a bottle of sake to put him to sleep. Ichigo didn't know if he would rather just bang his head against the table or ingest a couple bottle of sake into his system. Better yet, have Hichigo draw a whole bunch of natural pictures for him to erase the memories of Rukia's totally childish pictures. After all, his Shin-nii is really good at drawing. Surprisingly.

'Oi!' Hichigo called from his inner world. 'Ichi, I'm not the only that's good at drawing. Don't pull that crap on me, Love or I'm gonna kiss the hell out of you.' Hichigo threaten from his inner world, causing Ichigo to blushed bright red and bang his head against the table resulting all eyes on him in shocks.

'Shin-nii!' Ichigo yelled the older Kurosaki as his blushed dye down. 'Shin-nii no baka! You nearly give me away, idiot!' The only answer that Hichigo give back was a chuckled from both his swords and his stupid hollow of a brother.

'Why you too Zangetsu?! Don't laugh!' Ichigo was beyond embarrassing, he shouldn't have let his guard down when Hichigo is like this. Especially when Ichigo has been avoiding him for a couple of days already. Their alone time, he meant. Since Hichigo even wait for Ichigo to finished his homework for the weekend before jumping him, or try to at least, before that stupid weakass of a hollow attack Yuzu and Karin.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. What are you?" Asked Byakuya in a confused voice. Ichigo look up from the table and eyed Byakuya in confusion.

"Huh?" Ichigo is confused.

"What are you?" Asked Byakuya again as he eyed the orange head in suspicious. There is no way in hell that this boy is just a regular human boy. After all, he look way too much alike to Kaien to not have any shinigami blood in him.

"What am I de... I'm a human, obviously." No, that wasn't true but who says that Ichigo have to tell the whole truth? It is true that he's a human, but whoever say that he's fully human was an idiot. A big fat idiot of a moron. After all, for Ichigo to even be able to resuscitated his Shin-nii at that time, when he wasn't even born yet, Ichigo have to be near-god or one himself. And NO, he isn't a god. He's something else completely that was born as a mixed blood. Someone who shouldn't even be born at this era of time. It was a big, as big as the big bang, surprised to everyone that knew about his father and mother. That means, his godfather, Kisuke, his godmother, Yoruichi, his shishou tachi (Masters/Teachers/Mentors), the ex-captains of 13 Gotei who are the Visored; Shinji, Roujuurou, Mashiro, Love, Hiyori, Lisa, Hachigen, and Kensei. His grandparents; (Great-grand father(?)) who happen to be the emperor of the Wandenreich, and Hichigo's real parents and grandfather, who are something else completely out of time.

No wonder Ichigo's hollow mask look like that; something akin to a lizard and something completely out of the mind. Hichigo's true origin was something that Ichigo didn't know was possible. After all, they've been extinct for more than four or more millennia ago. During the paleozoic era actually.

"A Human?" Rukia asked with a wide eyes.

"What? You think I was a zombie?" Ichigo teased her, making Hichigo laughed out loud in his inner world. The answer he got back was wide stare that clearly say - what is a zombie? Ichigo wanted to facepalm, instead, he let his face fell into the table while groaning. Of course, they don't know what zombie is. What was he expecting from them?!

"Arg... never mind." Ichigo sighed out loud.

"You sure you are a human?" Asked Renji as he eyed Ichigo from top to bottom and up again,before he smirk at Ichigo's hair. A vein pop up on Ichigo's forehead and Hichigo started to maniacally laugh, in a way that clearly spell psychotic and creepy. Not that it's any effects on Ichigo since he's so used to the maniac laugh now. Beside, Ichigo love Hichigo too much for his laugh to effect him. Like people say, Love is Blind?

Hichigo stop laughing and cough a couple of times into his hand as he turn away from the Old-Man's watchful eyes with a surprisingly red ears; on the tips only thought. Zangetsu, who have been watching both Ichigo and Hichigo since the moment that they were born, silently smile. Even though that smile sometimes turns into a frown when Hichigo and Ichigo fought. At least, he knew that Hichigo will never hurt Ichigo. No, that's a lied. Hichigo did hurt Ichigo before. Back when they would still kids. That was the only time that Hichigo ever hurt Ichigo, both emotionally and physically, and it was also the first and only time that Hichigo had ever cried in tears. That time, Ichigo nearly die and leave Hichigo by himself, even Zangetsu himself was nearly lost, and man, was Hichigo scary during that time.

His true self emerge when his emotion raised so high that Hichigo couldn't even remember what happened that day. Of course, Zangetsu remember everything, only Ichigo and Hichigo forgot that accidents. That was the only time that Zangetsu truly understand the word 'extinction'. He was so afraid, frightened, scared, terrorized and intimidated that he unconsciously connects to Yhwach without his knowledge. It was a good thing that Yhwach love Ichigo like his own son, although wise, Zangetsu knew that he would had killed Ichigo off long time ago. Another reason that he could think of was that, because Ichigo really look up to Yhwach as he's grandparent since Isshin doesn't have a mother or father that Ichigo knew off, because Yhwach is one of the people that Ichigo would go on his way to protect, because Yhwach used his own power and soul to make sure that Ichigo would be saved when Misaki nearly died giving birth to Hichigo and Ichigo. It all because Ichigo is the Sun that shine on the Monk of Destruction, whom had never know what it means to be happy.

Because Ichigo love him for who he is as Yhwach himself. Not the emperor. Not the origin of Quincy and certainly not because of his powers. Ichigo just love him for who he is, even if he suddenly lost all his powers and every aspects of himself. Yhwach knew, any so does everyone else, that Ichigo would still love him just as he is. That's why, Yhwach decided to not crowned Ichigo as the next Emperor. For him, Ichigo doesn't suit for a seat such as the emperor. The Sun is worth more than that.

"What else can I be if not a human?" Ichigo answered back with a signed of exaggeration.

"Now what?" Asked Ichigo as he eyed the three shinigami in his living room.

"You're not surprised of what we are?" asked Rukia suspectedly.

"Surprised? Nah. I been seeing people, or in this case, shinigami like you guys going around the town for the past 15 years of my life that one way or another, I sort of think that you guys are from hell. Only to turn out that you're from Soul Society instead of hell. I mean, come on, shinigami are death gods right? Should they be working for the kind of hell or something like that?" Asked Ichigo completely acting naive.

"Hell? well..." Rukia trail off not knowing what to say to that since connection between Soul Society and Hell are secrets that only the C46 and the Head Captain knew about.

"Well, clearly my imagination is way off." Ichigo said with a shrugged."And now? What are you guys going to do? Does it have anything to do with this sinister feelings in the air that's been around for a week or so now?" Ichigo asked.

"Sinister feeling?" Byakuya asked as he glared at Ichigo. "What do you mean by that Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked in surprised at the question. What does he mean?

"Aren't you guys here because of it? About a week and a half ago, there has been a sinister feeling in the airs that make all the ghost in Karakura Town went into hiding, which is something that has never happened before, even with those hollows as you called it running around. However, about a week or so ago, all hollow stopped coming, which is something that I find it hard to believe because I usually ran across them at least twice every have you shinigami's been doing for there to be that much hollows in this town? I was in class when suddenly everything vibrates and cause all the electricity in the school to got caught off. After the shaking stopped, the air started to feel really sinister and all the ghost started to hid, even those that usually follows me to school started to hide too." Ichigo explained with as little of details as he could without revealing the fact that Hichigo opened the Gate to Hell just so that he could kick a sick ass hollow inside.

Byakuya got all quiet as he think about what Ichigo had just told them. Rukia and Renji exchange glances at the situation. Since this is the first time that they had ever been down on the Living World for mission, they both didn't know anything about it. Although Byakuya have experience in the Living world, he hasn't been down in Karakura Town before. So he didn't noticed the changes in here.

"Thank you for the information, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said as he stood up from his seat walk away.

"Oi! What is going on?" Ichigo asked with a scowl on his face. He knew what is going on, just that he didn't know why is the sinister air still linger around. Usually, after Hichigo closed the door, everything, including the air, lifted. But somehow, something must have slipped out when Ichigo wasn't looking.

"You don't need to know." Byakuya said coldly as he signal for his sister and Lieutenant to followed him. They knew better than to disobey.

Ichigo let them go with a scowl on his face since they just shunpo away. To a normal human eyes, they would look like they had just vanished into thin air but for Ichigo, he could easily followed their moments.

After what seems like forever, only 5 minutes or so has past, and Ichigo was sure that they'd left the area, he signed out loud just as Hichigo manifest in front of him with a frown on his face.

"Ichi, I don't think that they believe" Hichigo say with tsked before using a small moment of sonido to the kitchen to get his mug of coffee, which Ichigo had made before bringing the shinigami the teas.

"I know, but they won't do anything for a while. After all, they have to investigate what happened." Ichigo said as he stretched his arms and twist his body. Hichigo tsked before narrowing his eyes at Ichigo's movement.

"Hum? what is it-?" before he could finished asking, Hichigo slammed his lips to Ichigo, causing Ichigo to moaned into the kiss. When Ichigo finally break through the kiss, his lips was red and his cheeks was reder. However, Ichigo didn't push away Hichigo but draw him nearer instead.

"Hichigo..." Hichigo didn't need to be told what Ichigo wanted as he sonido with Ichigo in his arms toward their training under the clinic, after living a kido on both the doors and windows in Yuzu and Karin's room. What they did there beside training? That's their business. After two and a half hours, Hichigo carried Ichigo, princess style, toward their bedroom then place another two more kido spell on the door and before vanishing to crazy Goat-Face to inform him of what took place while he was gone. After that, Hichigo is going to snuggle with Ichigo for the rest of the night then train tomorrow on how to use his newly acquired power. No wait, is not new. It's just that Ichigo is strong enough to separates the blades now, his power and the Old-Man's power.

That's that then. Grinning maniacally, Hichigo kissed Ichigo on the forehead before vanishing into thin air with his fastest Sonido. Fast enough that even Yoruichi couldn't see him shall she passed by him.

And so, Hichigo and Ichigo's life continue on even when shinigami started to pop up in their lives; not including the ones that he knew already.

There will be a time when Ichigo and Hichigo will get caught kissing by the shinigami but that's another story for another time.

* * *

Hello People; readers and writers alike.

This chapter wasn't edits because I am in a rush at the moment. I am moving to another state so I would have times to write for a while. If you feel that this chapter is rushed, is because I was rushing. So If there's any mistakes or errors please let me know in the comments and I will get it fixed as soon as I can!Thanks everyone~!

~Windying


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One Pair of Soul, Two Lives

Anime/Manga: Bleach

Genres: AU, Yaoi, Romance, Adventure, Humor, Action

Rating: 17+, Mature contents due to adult-scenes

Warning: Read at your own risk. This fanfiction was intended to be very incestuous due to the the fact that the main pairing are Hichigo, who is Ichigo's inner hollow by which we all know was his truth power(for those that read this far into the manga, you know what I'm talking about), who also happens to be his brother and Ichigo himself. This story has a lot of error in writing due to my carelessness. And as much I had tried my best to edit out the grammars, there are bounds to be some more left.

All in all, please don't mind my grammars and enjoy~!

・:*:・゜・:*:・゜｡*†*｡ ｡*†*｡・:*:・゜・:*:・゜

Chapter Three: Hell's at Heaven's Door

・:*:・゜・:*:・゜｡*†*｡ ｡*†*｡・:*:・゜・:*:・゜

Under a special training space that was the size of a whole town put together, the Kurosaki twins play in a swords fight that spills bloods and sweats at the pace that one eyes can not see while their godparents watch them in fondness. Even if they could barely see them at the speed that they are fighting.

Kurosaki Ichigo was moving using a Hohō technique that his godmother Yoruichi teached him while his twin was using a movement that is faster than the speed of sounds called Sonido, the equivalent of the shinigami's shunpo, which was what Ichigo was using. Both of them clashes as steel meet steel, created a images of black and white blending together into something completely out of imagination.

Bloods spills from both party as the older Kurosaki released a bark of insane laugh that chills the bloods of those that presents while the younger twin just rolled his eyes heavenward mentally as he panted in exhaustion. After five hours of training using every techniques that Ichigo knew, he still couldn't raised against his brother in turns of speeds and movements. Still, in his hands were two blades, one short and one long, that were tints in blood from his brother, whose injuries keep healing himself!

If there's one thing that Ichigo exceed at, it would be how much strength there are in each and every one of his hits. In terms of strength, Ichigo would be a 10 while his nii-san would be a 8. The reversed could be said.

In terms speed and technique, Hichigo have the upper hands. But that's pretty much it. Since Hichigo have a fast healing spells, it allows him to fight in a way that are similar to a berserker. Crazy and Wild was the style that Hichigo like to used, especially against Ichigo, whom's speed was getting more and more fast as he fought with his nii-san in a fight that could only be at the level of Amazement; Even their godparents are watching it with eyes that analysis every little moment they made.

"Hahahahahaha!" A chilly laughed came out of Hichigo's mouth as he twist the swords in his right hand, which was the longer one, while preparing the smaller one for a attacked that hit critical areas. Ichigo did the same things as he prepared the smaller one to block it. Others that were watching feel like the proudest parents ever. Kisuke and Yoruichi were watching it with eyes full of alerts since just last week, Ichigo couldn't even lift the two swords and now he is fighting Hichigo with it.

The growth rate that Ichigo goes through is astronomically terrify.

"Hm... how does he moves like that?" Kisuke asked himself out loud.

"That fighting style... does it remind you of someone?" Yoruichi asked as her eyes moves in a way that would makes one's dizzy because of the speeds.

"Well, that's no wonder though since he did train with them. But still, that Shinji must have a lot of fun training Ichigo. Ahhh! I'm so jealous!" Kisuke pouted as he watch the fight that could only be dubbed as the fight of the century.

"Idiot, you trained him too remembered?" Yoruichi answered back as the fight escalate to a whole new level when the words "Bankai!" was shouted from both side of the fighters.

"That remind me, yesterday I felt a presence that I haven't feel for so long. Byakuya Kuchiki was here with two other shinigami. What do you think happened this time for a captain and two lieutenant levels to come here? Hichigo didn't do anything bad this time right?" Asked Kisuke as Ichigo and Hichigo's fight started to fasten into a pace that clearly shows how high level their techniques and stamina is. Since Kisuke was working on the new bracelet for Ichigo, he didn't come out of his work room for three whole weeks and missed the arrival of the shinigami.

"It seems like the news of the gate of hell's reminiscence presence got to the point that even the captain commander was worry so he sends them down here to investigate. Still, Ichigo hide his so they didn't know that it was because of Hichigo that the Gate refused to fully closed. I sends Shinji and Kensei to check out the reason why it refused to fully closed but they hasn't come back yet so we still don't know why." Yoruichi wanted to go herself but she was busy coming up with a new training methods for Ichigo and Hichigo that she sends the Visored to investigate instead.

"Hmmm... Hichigo can no longer restrained Ichigo's Reiryoku from effective the Gate. This is bad, I will have to create another two or three more bracelet for Ichigo. His reiatsu is raising far too quick. What did Ichigo's zangetsu said about the Ichigo's core again?" Kisuke try to remember what Zangetsu old man say about Hichigo and Ichigo's powers but he can only remember the part where he said to not separate them for too long. Why can't he remember the other parts?

"Hah... He said that when Ichigo come of age, the caps that limited his power will be gone so we mustn't separate Hichigo from Ichigo's soul at that time no matter what happens. Geez, kisuke are you getting too old for your age?" Tessai and Hachi , whom was maintaining the barriers using Hachigyou Sougai that was stacks in 10 layers from both Tessai and Hachi in the underground training, both sweat drops at that question.

That's how much Ichigo and Hichigo's reiatsu was. It was strong enough that it made both Tessai and Hachi's sweats while maintaining constants reiatsu to it. Just by constantly putting up barriers and seals in the Kurosaki's underground training and at the Urahara Shop, both their skills advanced in a way that would never have if their were still in Soul Society. In the past, Tessai could only use up to 99 seals and 199's barriers while Hachi could only use 120 seals and 210 barriers but now both of their seals and barriers advanced to the point that if desire, they could seals the whole Karakura town for 24/7 for three years at the most shall they desire.

It was due to their seals and barriers that the visorde was never found. If not, the Kido corps would have being at their doorsteps long time ago. But then again, Tessai and Hachigen are from the kido corps, being the captain and lieutenant of it. That's how strong they used to be and now, they're stronger because of training and maintaining the seals and barriers for Ichigo.

Ichigo is now 17 years old and just one more year, he would be of age. Still, if even before Ichigo was of age and his reiryoku was this strong already, Kisuke pale at the thought of a Ichigo at his full power. But then again, maybe it was because of Ichigo having a real living body and not a gigai that allows his spiritual powers to keep developing at the rate that his body grows. To think that the little fail baby that was born just not that long ago was now nearly stronger than him make Kisuke feel both proud and a little too bewild.

It wasn't a surprise since Ichigo has being training with all the visorde, himself and Yoruichi, and the quincy since he was young in all sorts of combat style. Ichigo is especially good at hand-to-hand combat due to his hair color setting him up for bullies. Which was stupid. Still, Ichigo flash steps was now on the same level as Yoruichi while his Kido was getting better and better as he keep training with both Tessai and Hachi. Just a couple of years ago, Ichigo couldn't even do a simple hado spell due to his large amount of reiatsu and now, he's nearly the same level as Kisuke. That boy...

"Damn Isshin for teaching Ichigo too many spells." Kisuke sulks as he recalled how Ichigo nearly blast him away to kingdom come with Sai. Ever since Misaki was taking to the Karakura hospital, where Ryuuken is at, Ichigo has been pushing himself into training and learning both the shinigami's way and the quincy way while learning of how to being a doctor from his dad. Ichigo wanted to heal his mother whom used half her life to tried to save Ryuuken's wife, only to watch her died, Misaki's Blut Vene, which Ichigo and his sister inherited, save her but due to the nature of the Blut, Misaki's reiatsu was constantly leaking out of her body. Even the connection of Isshin's soul to Misaki wasn't enough to make her strong enough so she have to be in constants watch from Ryuuken, Isshin and Kisuke.

Which was why Isshin was really surprised when his only son approached him and asked him to teach him Kido. Ichigo, whom never was interesting in Shinigami business, even knowing that Isshin used to be captain, asked him to teach him Kido of all things. If it was just fighting then Isshin wouldn't be surprised since he has being secretly training Ichigo's instinct by jumping on him out of nowhere all the times but to want to know Kido of all thing? Isshin didn't know whether he should be glad or sad that Ichigo wanted to learn from him after all this time.

And now that Ichigo is training, or shall I say fighting, with his soul twin brother using all those techniques that he learns from his teachers; Kido, flash steps, Hozuri, kendo moves, shitonegaeshi, kirenkyaku, and moves that he himself think of as situation calls for. As Ichigo used those techniques, Hichigo was using varieties of techniques that come out of nowhere, like swinging his swords once Ichigo was push away into a certain distant from him. Those that watches the fight were both amazed and proud that Hichigo, whom refused to being trained by them was using techniques that could go heads to heads with techniques that themselves taught to Ichigo.

Watching Ichigo and Hichigo fight, Kisuke knew that Ichigo has master the way of the swords; he isn't using the swords as a tool but rather like an extended version of his arms and hands, that much was obvious as Kisuke himself is a master so he could tell.

After another five hours of fighting in Bankai, the fight finally reduce to a bloody field of bloody messed that shows craters all over the floors in sizes of 10 meters of so in diameters and 6 to 7 feet tall in heights while both Ichigo and Hichigo were panting in midair.

Kisuke draw nearer to them as he analysis the bracelets on both Ichigo's wrists.

It has cracks in them. That's bad!

"Okay, boys that's enough for today!" Kisuke yelled at them while pulling out four new bracelets in red and white. Ichigo lower his swords as Hichigo growled in irritation because he himself could tell that if they don't stop now, the bracelets that seal a huge portion of Ichigo's reiatsu from leaking out will be destroy. Hichigo could already feel Ichigo's reiatsu leaking due to the cracks in the bracelets so he have no complain as he let the zangetsu in his hands vanished just as Ichigo gave a growl and drop from midair, surprising all those that were watching. However, before Ichigo could hit the floor, Hichigo caught him in his embrace.

"Nii-san... hurts..." Ichigo growled in pain as his body wracked in pain as the powers seal inside him tried to leak out more. It hurts even more because Ichigo was in his human body and not in soul form.

"Ichigo!" yelled Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai while Hachi pull out another spells for maintain the barriers due to the leaking powers from Ichigo just as they flash steps to the boys. Hichigo's face was mere in worries as he unconsciously let lost his reiatsu into Ichigo's soul, trying to lessen the pain; he succeed as Ichigo sighed softly in his embrace.

Hichigo pulled Ichigo closer to his body as he tried to refused his reiatsu into Ichigo's body in a larger portion only to have Ichigo rebounce the reiatsu back into his body. Hichigo tsked in annoyance just as Kisuke snapped two, one white one red, bracelet into Ichigo's wrist and ankles. After a minute, the leaking powers slowly reversed back into Ichigo.

Ichigo then fainted due to the pain.

Kisuke sighed out loud in relief as he watch Ichigo breathe softly in Hichigo's arms like a baby.

"Hichigo-kun, how has Ichigo been sleeping lately?" Kisuke asked with a poker face but Hichigo could clearly hear the concerns in the man's voice. Of course, Ichigo have long time ago made the scientist soft in a way that made his childhood friend and his godmother, Yoruichi, laughed and sniggered at him whenever he would trained Ichigo and taught him chemistry; how to make a bomb using his reiatsu. In the end, the so called bomb triggered on Kisuke's face due to how much Ichigo fused his reiatsu inside. A little too much since Ichigo just sucks at controlling his reiatsu without Hichigo.

"Ichi have always been a light sleeper." Hichigo answered as he drawn Ichigo closer to his chest now that the bracelets that seals Ichigo's reiatsu is active as it lessen the pain that put Ichigo's human body have to go through due to how much Ichigo's Reiryoku regenerates every years. It's like it exponentially expands. When Ichigo and Hichigo were only three years old, the Old Man Zangetsu had says that Ichigo's Reiryoku was so dense that he had to expands Ichigo's inner world by creating more base for buildings and more space for training in there. From what Hichigo knew of Ichigo, even since he remember, his little King has always have a high reserves of Reiatsu and one damn huge Reiryoku core.

It was big enough that his mama and papa (real biological parents before he left their realm and met with Masaki, Ichigo's mother, and was nearly killed) have to gasped in surprised when they found him inside Misaki. That was the only reason that his parents didn't killed Isshin and Masaki out right when they found him. It was all because of Ichigo and his insane Reiryoku core.

"I see. What about nightmare?" Kisuke asked as Hichigo pick up Ichigo bridal style and shunpo toward the rest area in the training space. In the resting area, there's food, beds, waters, clothes and first aid kits available since Ichigo made them before training start for himself as Hichigo have high regeneration and barely needs it.

"There ain't any. Even if there is, I ain't ganna let it get to Ichi." Hichigo nearly snared at Kisuke for asking an obvious question.

"Ma... come down. How is his reiatsu?" Kisuke asked as he place a blanket on top of Hichigo and Ichigo just after Hichigo seat down on the bed in the resting area.

"Ichi's Reiryoku is still insanely huge. And it's getting immensely enormous. Zangetsu have to spread out the core so it won't be so dense into all the base buildings. My ichi is still only 17, until he's 18, his core will be getting more and more dense. The Reiryoku doesn't expand fast enough that his core have to be really dense." Hichigo say softly as he pull Ichigo tighter into his embrace before pulling the blanket around them.

Sighing out loud, Kisuke wondered if there's ever going to be an end to how dense Ichigo's Reiryoku core going to be before he turn 18. There's only another 6 months left before Ichigo turn 18, and reach month passed by, Kisuke have to made new bracelets for Ichigo. Before, when Ichigo was only 16, he only needs one bracelet to seal his reiatsu from leaking but now, four bracelets barely was enough to hold his reiatsu from affecting other people. Sado-kun was one of the people that was affected by Ichigo's reiatsu by when his 15-16 years old.

And no, Ichigo's reiryoku isn't going to stop just because he's going to be 18 years old in 6 months. In fact, Kisuke suspects that Ichigo's human body might be limited the expansion of Ichigo's reiryoku. However, there's too many cause and effects on Ichigo's human body that it's causing too many hypothesis to pop up in Kisuke's brain. A Half- shinigami-half-quincy, not to mention, a half-dragon-half-tiger demon as a soulmate-literally. It mean, their souls are bounds. Literally.

"...Nnnn..." Ichigo moaned as he awakes from the little nap on top of Hichigo as the older twin tighten his hold on Ichigo's waist.

"Ichi?" Hichigo asked with a kissed on Ichigo's forehead.

"Nii-san?"

"You okay?" asked Hichigo as he helps Ichigo into seating position.

"Hmmm... I'm all heal?" Ichigo asked as he search over his body for any injuries that hasn't heal by Hichigo's regeneration reiatsu.

"Obviously!" Hichigo pulled into back into his arms as Ichigo sighed out loud in defeat. It's always nice to be in Hichigo's embrace so he have no complained. Hichigo feel the same to. It's not Ichigo is soft like Yuzu or Karin but Hichigo had always find it hard to not clutched onto Ichigo in his sleep. If Hichigo sleep inside their inner world then he didn't need to clutches onto Ichigo but when he manifested outside, Hichigo just can't seems to find it in him to let Ichigo sleep by himself. He's so used to Ichigo's warmed that he found it hard to sleep.

"Oh, this is... four of them?" Ichigo blinked at the bracelets on his wrist. He isn't surprised that he have bracelets on but rather on how many there are. The last time that he needed to change bracelets was because it can't no longer contain his over immensive reiatsu. And that time, he only have to wear two of them but this time, one on his left wrist and one on his right ankle.

But this time, there's two bracelets on each wrists. And extra heavier than the usual too. And larger. Wilder. Arg, you know what I mean.

"Yeah, Icchi. You scared me when felt, you know?" Hichigo said as he drawn Ichigo closer to him. Clearly showing Ichigo that he was more than just worried even if he didn't say it out loud.

"Sorry... I didn't know what was wrong. One minute I feel excited and then the next, all I could feel was pain. I must've have fainted from the pain." Ichigo sighed out loud as he lean back into Hichigo's chest. Hichigo groan at Ichigo's explanation. He was pretty excited too, even if he didn't forget that Ichigo mustn't lost control of his power. Still, will this happen every times they fight in the real world? Because this obviously didn't happen when they fight in their Inner world, even when Old-man zangetsu fight with them.

And that's a three way fighting between two twin who each have two sword and an Old-man who's too strong for word that use both a sword and a bow if he wanted to.

"Damn Icchi, if this happens everytime we fight in the world, Old-man will really kill me for making you go thru those pain. Not that I didn't feel it too but you feel it much worser than me." Hichigo hissed as he developed Ichigo in his reiatsu in layers. In a couple seconds later, Ichigo swear that he was going to fall asleep with this warmness surrounding him.

"Hicchan..." Ichigo sleepily groan as he snuggled deeper into Hichigo's chest for more warmth. Hichigo smile softly as Ichigo acted like a small cat. Well.. no... Not really like a small cat but rather one hell of a mother-cat. With Orange hair. The image nearly make Hichigo snicker rather fondly.

"Yeah, Icchan?" Hichigo gathered Ichigo into his chest more tightly as Ichigo slowly fall asleep with each seconds passing by. His Icchan is so adorable sometimes. Not that he will ever tell Ichigo that. He didn't want to be kick in the shin again. The first and last time that he called Ichigo adorable, he earned a kick to the shin that make him sulk for a full week and was ignored by Ichigo for a month. He learned his lesson the hard way. Even if Ichigo only hit Hichigo because of embarrassment, Hichigo still won't say it out loud again.

Soon enough, Hichigo's dropped and he was asleep before he could resisted.

The next day both Ichigo and Hichigo woke up to Yuzu's soft voice waking them up for breakfast. Since both of them fell asleep in the training facility underground, they nearly missed breakfast.

"Hichi-nii, Ichi-nii, wake up. You're going to missed breakfast! Mou~. Wake up. The clinic is really crowded today so help out!" Yuzu softly wake them up with a fondly tone at the scene in front of her eyes. Usually, Ichigo would worry about corrupting his sister with adult scenes that he refrained from acting quoted "Lovely-Dovely" as Karin put it with Hichigo so Yuzu or Karin barely seem their brother kiss or hold each other lovely like that without sneaking to their room to wake them up. That's usually impossible because Ichigo is a light sleeper so he can hear everything going on in his house.

Ichigo groaned as he opened eyes sight to a amusing Yuzu who have her hands on her waist.

"I'm awake. Nii-san, wake up!" Ichigo smack Hichigo's head.

"Owww... Ichi. Don't hit me." Hichigo woke up with a yawn that make Ichigo nearly kissed him right there right in front of Yuzu but he refrained.

"We're coming, Yuzu." Ichigo said as he got up and went to the small bathroom in the corner and started to washed up. There was two stacks of clothes in front of the door that Ichigo knew Kisuke put there so Ichigo quickly changes while Yuzu went back upstair. Usually, Yuzu and Karin are forbidden to come down because of the heavy reiatsu that still lingering but since Ichigo and Hichigo both stopped fighting more than 8 hours ago already, there's no lingering reiatsu left that hasn't dispatched.

Since it is Sunday, all the Kurosaki children didn't have school so both Yuzu and Karin help out the clinic. When both Ichigo and Hichigo came up to the kitchen, there was already some food placed on the table for both of them so they quickly eat before went to help around the clinic.

Just as Ichigo steps into the clinic, a small boy ran up to him and hug him.

"ICHIGO! You're here! Finally!" He yelled cheerfully.

"Ma-kun! Don't run!" Yuzu yelled from the other side of the recipient room sort of hallway.

"Good morning, Ma-kun. How are you feeling today?" Ichigo asked as he pick up the small boy who was only 4 years old. Mahiro Suzuki is a small 4 years old boy that have a weak body so both Hichigo and Ichigo knew him since he was born. Actually, he was born at the Kurosaki Clinic. He borned two week earlier than what the doctors thought so they didn't have time to rush to the hospital and instead, give birth to him here.

There's only one small problem. Isshin was at a conference so that left only both Hichigo and Ichigo to help Sakura Suzuki and her husband Jun Suzuki. Ichigo nearly fainted from going thru that proceed but Hichigo help out more than he had ever have before. Usually, people stay cleared off Hichigo but Mahiro clearly really like both Ichigo and Hichigo. Maybe it was because they were the ones that help him into this world that's why Mahiro was immunized to Hichigo "Cold" reiatsu.

After that time, Hichigo had vowed to never again help anyone give birth.

"Em! I'm doing great! Mama said that my body is getting stronger so I can play with the other kids now too!" Mahiro cheerfully told Ichigo while Hichigo stay away from them. Hichigo was always uncomfortable around Mahiro because he wasn't scared of him like any other kids.

"I see. Now, let's talk about your body with your mama okay?" Ichigo walk with Mahiro in his arms to the room that they usually assigned to the Suzuki family.

"Hello, Suzuki-san." Ichigo greeted the woman who was seating on the chair reading a small novel. She perked up at the greeting.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun. So today is your turn?" She asked as she put her book away with a soft smile while Ichigo put Mahiro down.

"Yes. That Goat-face is doing a procedure with another client. So he can't make it." Suzuki chuckled at that. Everyone who came to the clinic knew that Ichigo always called his over enthusiasm father 'Goat-Face' so they're pretty used to it.

"Now, Ma-kun. Let's see how strong are you. Place your hands on that ball and push it with all your strength." Ichigo instructed as he point to the wall on the other wall. Mahiro nodded with a smile as he pushed the ball in. The digital number raised up to 7 and then change to 9.

"Oh? What's this? Ma-kun, you are getting stronger!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yes!" Mahiro make a fist and yelled out.

"Now now, don't be so happy yet. You're body is still really weak." Ichigo teased.

"Awww.." Mahiro pout while his mother chuckled at the scene.

"Okay, now. Is time for you to strengthen you body. Do you want to get strong?" Ichigo asked with a tone that make Mahiro grin.

"YES!" he yelled. Ichigo smile.

"Good. Now, I want you and your mom to do this everyday okay?" Ichigo said as he look at the mother this time. She nodded with a smile.

"Suzuku-san, please don't let Mahiro-kun here eat too much sweet for a month. Have him followed the diet plan that my father give you last time for a month while help him strengthen his body with these exercise." Ichigo said as he write a couple of exercise regime that a small boy should be able to follow.

"Now, Ma-kun. You have to keep breathing like Goat-face tell you to okay?" Ichigo asked the small boy.

"Yes sir!" yelled the boy.

"Don't forget that your body is weak so don't make your mama here worried too much okay?" Ichigo flicked the boy's forehead with a teasing smirk on his face, causing the boy to sulk and pout while his mother chuckled softly.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." the mother said with a bow. Ichigo bowed back.

"Eii, don't worry about it. As long as Mahiro follow this exercise regime for a month. He will slowly build his body strength up slowly along with his breathing. By the time his body came, he will be more than strong enough to be able to play with other kids for longer times." Ichigo said as he handed her a document to sign.

She thanks him and signed the document before taking her son's hand and left. Of course, after Ichigo patted the boy's head because he didn't want to leave and told him that he must get stronger so he can play longer outside. Ichigo didn't forget to masked the boy's body with some of his reiatsu so he wouldn't attracted any outworldly being. Like hollow. But that might not be needed since there's still trace of Hichigo's reiatsu on the kid. Any hollow isn't stupid enough to messed with that. Any hollow that can come to the living world that is.

After that, Ichigo went around helping the clinic after kicking his father butt for teasing him about kids-understanding-kids. That damn Goat-face.

It was in the afternoon when Hichigo can't take it anymore and snatched Ichigo away for a quick make-out session that the air surrounding the town changed.

"Ichigo. Hichigo." Goat didn't need to save anything else as both Ichigo and Hichigo was already gone to where the presence was felt from.

Hichigo went back into their inner world just as the air suddenly get heavier with hollow presences. On his way, Ichigo grabbed a spare metal pipe that was on a construction site and ran toward the damn hollow.

Only to feel three other presence there already. Ah, these reiatsu belong... what was his name again? And the miniature Rukia along with the red-heard Ren-ki? no Renji. Yeah and the that stoneface captain from the 6th Division of the Gotei 13.

Ichigo stopped in front of them just when the hollow was being dispatched into reiatsu and vanished. Ichigo sighed out loud, catching their attention.

"Ahha, why the hell am I here?" Asked out loud as he drop the metal pipe, causing Renji to blink at his choice of weapon. What? Is not like he could bring out Zangetsu out here. That would be a disaster.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, why are you here?" Asked Byakuya with a poker face while inside, Senbonzakura was so happy to see the boy that he was running around the sakura trees in his innerworld.

"Huh? Obviously to deal with the hollow? Not that I need to since you guys are here now." Ichigo sighed out loud while Hichigo was growling inside. He didn't like it when that damn captain from Soul Society eyed his Icchi like that.

"There is no need." Byakuya answered while Senbonzakura pout.

"How did you get here so fast?" Rukia asked while gazing at Ichigo suspiciously.

"Huh? How? Ki manipulation, obviously." Ichigo tilted his head to the side as he said so.

"K-ki manipulation you say." Rukia blinked in surprised.

"What? What is so surprising about that?" Asked Ichigo.

"..." The surrounding got so quiet that Ichigo could heard Hichigo's loud laughing inside his mind, he could swore that the sound could be heard for miles, if he was manifested.

"What?" Ichigo asked again with a glared.

"Eh? No, nothing. How did you find hollow all this time?" Renji asked. He didn't know whether or not he should laugh out loud at that answer. He knew that martial art practitioner have their own terms to define reiatsu but to think that he would meet one who actually said in front of him was... too funny.

Renji can't no longer hold it on was he burst laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" He clenched to his stomach as he laughed. Ichigo didn't know what was so funny about it. Ki and Reiatsu are basically the same thing anyway.

"What is wrong with pineapple head?" Ichigo was really irked so he asked with a glared toward the red-head.

"What was that? Strawberry?" Renji snared at Ichigo while the orange-head smirked satisfied for stirring up the red-head shinigami.

"Nothing, pineapple head." Ichigo smirked, causing Renji's tempered to flared as his reiatsu skyrocket.

"Lieutenant Abarai." Byakuya didn't know whether he should be jealous or not at their argument. He glared at both Ichigo and Renji with a glare so cold that it causes the Renji to pale while Ichigo smirked at the red-head. byakuya's glared did nothing but amused Ichigo. He's glares compared to his nii-san's glared and Ichigo didn't need to say who win. Byakuya never have the chance when comparing to his nii-san. It wasn't even a contest in the beginning.

"C-captain." Renji look at Rukia, asking for help thru his eyes. Rukia rolled her eyes at him and look away.

Bzzzed...Shadow which GOD draw. It believes? It does not believe? You can choose. MY FATE. Brzzzed Brzzzed Brzzed kawaita kaze ni dakarete, seimei e no shinpi o oboe kizamu omoi Brzze-Clicked.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered his cellphone. His ringtone was from his favorite anime of all time second season opening, Hakkenden Touhou Hakken Ibun.

'Hey, Ichigo. Do you know what page was our math homework for tomorrow on again? I seems to lost my planner so I can't remember the assignment numbers that we have to do.' The voice from the other line was Keigo. There was a crashing noise in the background and Keigo yelling at his sister to not drink too much.

Keigo, Tatsuki, Inoue, Kojima, Chad, Natsuki and Ogawa all exchange numbers with Ichigo in case they need help with homework and the like. Although, he was forced to exchange it with them from Tatsuki because he ignored them.

"Huh? Page 134 number 1 thru 16, 19, 29,33,35,37, and 45. Summarization on page 69 number 1 thru 3." Ichigo replied from the top of his memories with Hichigo's help.

'What about Chemistry?' another crashed sound from the background and a loud screeching voice that Ichigo identified it belong to Mizuho Asano, Keigo's crazy sister.

"Hmm.. Chapter..four on Chemical Composition on Weighting and Voluming the percentage of chemical compound and formulas. I think it was number 1 thru 30." Ichigo replied.

'Arg. I can't understand a damn thing about chemistry. Hey, Ichigo. Let's have a study section with Mizuiro. Since your brother's the top of the class, he should have some notes that explain it better right?' Keigo asked nervously at the mention of Hichigo.

"He doesn't take notes in class." Ichigo answered as he walked away from the shinigami without caring. Byakuya glared at the boy for being so rude as he's feet automatic followed the boy.

'What?! Arg. Ichigo... Please asked your brother to tutor us this week. The test is on Midterm is on Monday! Tell him we will buy him lunch as thanks. Please?' Keigo begged.

"No. He's too lazy to help you guys. By the way, where are you?" The sounds from the background wasn't the same one from Keigo's house.

'Oh, Mizuiro and I are coming to your house. If you brother can't tutor us then you will.' Keigo answered. Ichigo pause in his walk.

"What?! Why the hell should I?" Ichigo asked. So bothersome. It wasn't like he was any better at Chemistry than anyone else. True, with Hichigo's photographic memories, Ichigo can assess the solution to the problems easily but that made his conscientious really guilty.

'If you do, me and Mizuiro will buy you lunch for one week. Pretty please?' Keigo begs.

"What are you buying?" Hichigo's ears perked at the offer.

"Hm, you like the school's store crepe don't you? How about it?" Keigo offered. Actually, Ichigo was pretty sure that it was Mizuiro's idea because he can heard it from the background.

Crepe? Hichigo nearly purred at the idea. He usually don't like sweet food but crepe was one of the exceptional that he made.

"Okay, Deal." Ichigo accepted at the heartbeat. Both Keigo and Mizuiro sweatdrop at the from where they're at.

'We'll see you in a couple minutes then.' Keigo hang up just as Ichigo does. Ichigo was going to ran toward his house to get ready but Hichigo remind him of the three Shinigami behind him, causing him to turned to them.

"What are you guys doing following me?" Ichigo glared at them with suspiciously.

Byakuya didn't answered. His body followed the boy without his knowledge.

Renji was about to answered but a series of crashing sounds interrupted them.

"That sounds..." Ichigo ran toward where the series of car crashing sound was coming from and was meet with a terrible accidents that nearly took his breathe away.

The street light was blinking in red, three cars were smashed against each other, and he could see the results. Two men were on near where one of the car smashed into and smoke was coming from the cars.

Ichigo didn't think. He spring into action, trying to save anyone he can while screaming at one of the passenger to call 119 for ambulances.

"Call 119! Hurry!" He screamed while running toward the worst and most damaging car and literally teared apart the door as he check the driver's injured before carefully moving him out of the car and lay him carefully on the ground. Ichigo then moved to all the other passengers and repeated the process until all the people inside were out save in the opening. By the time the ambulances came, also all of the people involved in the accident was out in the opening, all that's left was the woman who was sitting at the passenger side of the car that was smashed into the side railing.

Ichigo moved to the side and push it away from the railing as much as he can, which isn't much but was more than enough to moved the small compact car. In the back of the car was a carseat that have a small baby in it. Ichigo's heart beat at the sight of the baby.

It wasn't breathing anymore, he could tell. Tears threaten to sting his eyes but Ichigo forced it in before forcing the smashed door opened and carefully removing the mother, he assumed, as fast as possible. There is a possibility that the child can still be saved.

'Ichi...' Hichigo watch the scene with a frown on his face. He never like it when there's any accidents that's near his Ichi. The boy is far too strong headed and stubborn that have an attitude that was far too protective of anyone. His Ichi is going to one of these day get hurt really badly because of this, and that thought, make Hichigo growled in displeasure.

Placing the woman safety at the side walk, Ichigo asked one of the older man to help he check the woman for any several injuries before rushing to back to the car where the carseat was place. By then, all the people who was watching was so anxious because of the smokes that came from the car, signing that it will explode soon.

Ichigo could feel the three Shinigami's eyes on him but he didn't care as he once again nearly tear the door open and pick up the baby.

It was a small girl that wasn't even a years old. Ichigo's eyes sting as tears threaten once again to fall. The baby's body was still warm but Ichigo didn't know how long has the baby stopped breathing already so he rushed back to the mother side and start to immediately CPR the baby. It was a good thing that Ichigo have training from both his father and Kisuke. Including babies after that one emergency birth.

Thirty seconds passed by and the baby wasn't showing any signs of getting conscious. Some of the people, mostly the woman, started to pray while the man look like they're barely breathing at the suspense.

The only motivation that keep Ichigo from stopping the CPR was that Ichigo could see the spirit of the baby girl still in her body. However, it was fading really fast.

"No! Little One, you can't die yet!" Ichigo continue to CPR-ing the baby while the mother regained conscious.

"... Arg, my baby..." The woman groaned in pain yet still remember that her baby is in the back of the car when the accident happen. The instinct of a mother is really scary.

"Little One, Wake up. This isn't your time yet!" Ichigo yelled frustratedly as he breathe once last time into the child. A small coughing sound was then heard from the baby before a loud cried from the baby was heard. Everyone cheered as all the woman watching the CPR cries in relieves. Especially the one that was injuries who trying to moved toward her daughter with tears in her eyes.

Two doctors rushed toward them once they heard the cried of the baby and proceed to do their jobs. More ambulances was still coming from the sound of the sirens coming from afar and getting nearer.

"Oh my God, dude, your hand's bleeding!" The man that was helping Ichigo with the mother exclaimed as he point toward Ichigo's hands. Blood was trailing down into the ground from where Ichigo was watching the firefighter putting out the fires that the cars ignited.

"Huh?" Ichigo was still in a rushed mood so he didn't noticed that his hand was bleeding from tearing away all these car's doors.

"Kurosaki-kun!" One of the doctors that came was one of his father's friend who recognized him by his hair. There's only one teenage who is strong enough to force a car's door open and have orange hair from what he noticed so the doctor didn't hesitated in calling the boy.

"Sensei." Ichigo replied back as watch the doctor coming his way with some bandages.

"Here, patch yourself up. Your father will be needing your help." Ichigo didn't replied but started to patched up his hands with the bandage for now. Better stop the bleeding now because Hichigo is growling inside his mind.

"How's everyone?" Ichigo asked the doctor as he help the other doctors load the mother and child into one ambulances.

"Is a good thing that you're here Kurosaki-kun. I now believe your father when he said that his sons are geniuses." The doctor responds as he climbed into the ambulance and closed the door. Ichigo watched them go before Hichigo reminded him that if he didn't move, there will be his face paste on the news sooner rather than later. That snapped Ichigo up as he ran back to his house where he was sure that his father is going to need all the helps he could get.

While running back to his house, Ichigo totally forgot that there was three Shinigami trailing behind him.

Byakuya was in awe. He never seem a human moved as fast as this boy before during an emergency such as what just happened not 10 minutes ago. The boy was so fast at saving everyone that it remind of when Kaien when he's helping his fellow shinigami killing hollows. This boy and Kaien are really similar. Byakuya find it hard to believe that the boy isn't a Shiba with that look and personality. Truth, the boy isn't as eccentric as a certain woman from the Shiba clan but the way how the boy caressed the baby and all the victims was more than enough to persuade him to believe that the boy might be a Shiba.

Renji and Rukia were both in a daze of confusing. Just how strong is this boy? he was able to literally teared away mental doors like it was nothing with his bare hands and save anyone that was involved in the accident without panicking. If this happen to her, Rukia was sure that she will be loose as to what to do. Renji is even more worse at this kind of situation. Both Rukia and Renji was ashamed that one human boy was able to do this much and they, the protectors of souls, can't even lift a finger.

Ichigo make it to his house at record breaking time before he went to changed into a more suitable clothes for the clinic.

The rest of the day and night were spent on watching patients and doing emergency procedures that involved a lot of sewing body tissues and wounds. When morning came. Both Mizuiro and Keigo came early since they can't do anything when Ichigo was helping out the clinic so they'd left after seeing the chaos in the clinic.

Ichigo was so tired that he didn't even bother to glared at Keigo and Mizuiro when they'd came over at 6AM.

Seeing the tired look in their classmate's eyes and body, both Keigo and Mizuiro just borrowed the notes and left at that. They didn't want to make the orange head anymore tired. Ichigo was so tired that he took a quick 2 minutes showers and went to sleep without drying his hair all the while dragging his feet to his bed. His body didn't even hit the bed before he was out.

Leaving three shinigami in his room watching him sleep. Ichigo forgot about them already because of all the chaos. Ichigo forgot, however, Hichigo hasn't. And he isn't happy. AT ALL. All because of that damn girly-boy who is watching his Ichi with a look in his eyes that make Hichigo pissed off. He was tempted to manifest and scared the hell out of them but then a sleepy Ichigo fell from the sky in their Inner world. Before Ichigo could hit the roof of the skyscraper that he called building, Hichigo caught him in his arms and hug him tightly with a frown on his face.

"Ichi, one of these day, this kindness of yours will hurt a lot of people and you." Hichigo growled unpleasantly. "Seems like I have to get stronger than this soon or else, the future will be really dark for both of us Icchi."

"Don't worry too much, Hichigo. There are both of us here protecting Ichigo. I won't take any chance and have anyone harm Ichigo, be the Shinigami, Quincy, or Hollow. If you're so scared of the thought that Ichigo might be hurting then get stronger. We both can protect Ichigo from physical harms but mentally, we both sucks at it." Old-man Zangetsu said as he manifest a bad out of reiatsu for both twin.

"Ye' I know that! Is a good thing that the damn shopkeeper is teaching Ichigo both political and swordplay or else, who know how manipulative Ichigo is going to be due to his kindness. Shit! The thought made me wanna killed someone!" Hichigo snared protectively as he drawn Ichigo into his chest.

"I won't let that happen. Not to mention, Ichigo have way too many powerful people backing him up. There aren't anyone here who can manipulate Ichigo and can get away with it. Kisuke and the Visoreds can be weird but they're all protective of Ichigo. Not to mention, his ancestors-grandpa is more than will kill anyone that threaten Ichigo's harmed." Zangetsu said with a proud look in his eyes as he watch the hollow calm down at that.

"That's true. That damn Old Man is more than willing to kill anyone, including me." Hichigo smirked at the thought. He is a hollow after all, and the ancestors-grandpa that Zangetsu mention was the King of the Quincy. And let's not forget the 'Queen' of the Quincy too.

"Hehehehe..." Hichigo chuckled menacingly wicked. Whoever it was that made Ichigo his enemy will have more than he can even think of chewing.

"Hichigo, don't be so menacing. You're reiatsu will leak into the real world. Those Shinigami are still there." Zangetsu reminded him.

Hichigo growled and snarled at the reminder before calming down and cooing at the sight of Ichigo smiling in his dream. Zangetsu smile mentally at the image. He wasn't lying when he said that Yhwach will really kill anyone that hurt Ichigo. Since Zangetsu himself is the manifest of Ichigo's Quincy powers and was part of that man's soul, he knew better than anyone the dangerous and how strong that man is. Yhwach, the Emperor of the Wandenreich, The Almighty and the Only Son of the Soul King. The King of Darkness. No, The Darkness themselves.

He sometimes find it hard to believe that Ichigo wasn't scared of him, especially when Yhwach himself is Darkness. Ichigo is the sun to this man's life. And the sun wasn't scared of the darkness nor was he trying to destroy it. This kindness of his, like Hichigo had predicted, will really one of these day hurt him. But Zangetsu wasn't going to let that happen. He and Hichigo will protects Ichigo as Ichigo had protects everyone.\

Outside in the real world, Byakuya was looking at the sleeping orange head with a frown on his face.

"Nii-sama, what should we do now? The Head Captain says to investigate the source of this problem with this human boy but he is only a human boy. Is this really a good decision?" Rukia asked worriedly at her brother. They have never involve a human into helping them before. This is the first time that things like this had ever happen so it was no wonder that Rukia will be a little worried.

"We don't question the Head Captain, only following orders, Rukia." Byakuya answered. "For now, we have to find a place to stay. Head Captain said to stay at that the shop." Byakuya didn't wait for his sister or Renji as he went out from the window, which wasn't close due to obvious reasons. Byakuya find it hard to move his vision away from the orange-head, had he stay any longer, his poker face won't last. Senbonzakura displeasure from not being near the boy was clearly state as his sword vibrates a little on his waist. Byakuya ignored him as both Renji and Rukia followed him to the Shop.

When they got there, the door was opened and two kids was running around the shop organizing the merchandise.

Byakuya knocked on the door frame to get their attention.

"Welcome, can I help you mister shinigami?" A little quiet and shy girl who politely asked. She have two short ponytails hairs and was wearing a white t-shirt with a polka dots skirt while the boy beside her was glaring at them.

"Where is the shopkeeper. We have business with him." Byakuya said monotonically.

"B-boss is busy. P-please come in." Ururu Tsumugiya shyly replied as she lead the shinigami to the living room. She then served them green tea. Rukia look like she wanted to complain but held it in. I can't said the same for Renji thought.

"Why aren't there any Sakura tea?" Renji asked, making both Byakuya and Rukia froze.

"Sakura Tea?" Ururu asked confusedly.

"Yeah." It seems like Renji is now addicted to the tea that Ichigo prepared for them at that time. But then again, both Byakuya and Rukia can't say anything about it since they both like the tea too.

"I-I'm so sorry, I don't know how to blend tea." Ururu said with tears in her eyes, causing both Rukia and Byakuya to glared at Renji.

"N-no, is fine. Don't worry." Renji paled at the looks from both the brother and sister.

"I-I'm sorry!" Cried the girl as she ran away. Leaving the captain and his sister to stares at the man who caused the girl to cried.

"Arere, what happened here?" Kisuke opened the door just as Ururu ran passed him.

"Eh? No! Is not what you think it is!" Renji blushed as he yelled at the shopkeeper.

"What I think? What is it?" Kisuke teased the red-haired tattooed man.

"No, nothing!" Renji yelled.

"Oh? Captain of the 6th Division, Byakuya of the Kuchiki clan. Well, what are you guys doing here? What could you want with me?" Kisuke asked cautiously. Soul society did banned him and all the visoreds away without giving them the chance to explain themselves after all.

"This." Byakuya handed him a letter from his white jacket, the haori. Kisuke read the letter and smirked internally.

"Oh? That Old man really would seek help from me now of all time?" Kisuke was smirking with a grin on his face. Making both Renji and Rukia shivered.

"Very well, I will prepare a couple of room for three. Sorry but there's only two room that isn't in used so you guys will have to shared. You are Rukia Kuchiki? Then you will be getting the smaller room since your brother and Lieutenant Abarai have to share a room." Kisuke inform the three Shinigami from Soul Society. Both Byakuya and Renji nodded at the confirmation. There was no way that Byakuya was going to let his sister share a room with Lieutenant Abarai. It was just not proper. So they both agreed.

"By the way, you-"

Knock Knock knock. And then the door slide opened to revealed Tessai in a dark blue apron.

"Boss." Tessai called with a quiet voice.

"Ah! I forget that! Sorry, Tsukabishi-san." Kisuke get up and walked toward the door to handed Tessai something that none of the shinigami can see.

"Then boss, I will be back later." With that said, Tessai vanished from the door.

"Later~" Kisuke waved his fan. "Ururu-chan? Could you please prepare two room for these gentleman and lady?" Kisuke asked out loud before sitting back down.

"Yes, boss." Replied the girl in a shy voice.

"Well, then. Have you had breakfast? If not, please do join us."

"Thank you." Byakuya answered back.

"I take it that you guys will be needing some gigai for the duration of your stays?" Asked Kisuke as he poured more teas for the quests and him.

"That would be great." Byakuya confirmed.

"Well then, I will go ahead and get your guys gigai ready. Please go ahead and eat without me." Kisuke said before leaving the room and proceed to his working space. He need to update a couple of thing in those gigai before they can be used.

Back at the Kurosaki's house, Tessai knocked on the window to Ichigo's room but the boy was in a deep sleep. Tessai let himself inside carefully before letting out a bite of his reiatsu to let the hollow know that he's here.

Hichigo manifested in front of Tessai with a frown and grin on his face.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, here is the two new bracelets for your brother. Please put it on him before he wake up." Tessai said as he handed the hollow two dark red bracelet before vanishing thru the window.

Hichigo smirked at nothing before he put the bracelet softly on his Icchi. Ichigo stirred a bit but Hichigo's gently tracing his face make him went back to sleep. Hichigo stay like that watching his little Icchi sleep a bit more before going to the clinic to see if Goat-face need any help. Of course, Hichigo make sure that there aren't any shinigami near before doing so. He ain't Ichigo who suck at hiding his reiatsu.

"Oi, Goat-face, need helps?" He asked a really tired out looking Isshin.

"Hichigo~ Please!" Goat-face nearly cried at Hichigo's question before putting out all the documents that he had intentionally left out for Ichigo. Isshin has never like paperwork and he still hasn't start liking them. Hichigo's snarled at Isshin with a vein pop on his forehead.

"Goat-face! You know that those will need your signature!" Hichigo yelled at the old man.

"Well, I know that. Just finished everything else and I will confirmed it with my signature." Isshin totally ignored the glares send his way by the hollow that was his son's soul-partner. Okay, fine. His son's mate.

"Erg, fine. Don't bother Ichigo tonight. He's too tired." Hichigo growled out as he took the 'STACKS' of paperwork that needs to be filled out due to the accidents and the last three week's of accidents and beginned to work.

Whoever said that Hichigo only know how to destroy and killing obviously doesn't know him. True, destroying people's lives were properly what Hichigo did best at, especially hollows. But if you asked Ichigo what he think his Hicchi is best at, Ichigo would stop to think and make a long list for you.

One hella kisser.

Very violence

Making his day like hell and heaven at the same time.

Really good at rapping, playing piano, and the drums.

Really good at drawing.

kicking asses.

Really good memories, photographic memory.

Good at cooking.

Play games like a pro.

Can read a 1000 pages book in 3 hours. Fucking damn fast.

A genius at anything that he did.

If you asked him to describe Hichigo's personality then is a whole total matter.

Really menacing, in a way that make your so frighten and petrifying that you wish you were dreaming a nightmare instead. Yet so very gentle to Ichigo.

Really possessive.

Hold the longest grudge of all time.

Really protective of Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo's mother.

Doesn't really give a damn as to what other people say or think about him as long as they didn't pissed him off.

Asked Ichigo what he love about Hichigo and he will answer: Nothing and everything. Both Ichigo and Hichigo are really stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. But Hichigo are far more suspicious of people and far more into his instinct as a hollow. Hichigo, however, never is one to denied his instinct like Ichigo tends to. What? What make you think that pissing of Ichigo is safer than pissing of Hichigo?

Ichigo will denied his instinct to kill you right in the spot but he will make you wish you were dead. Even as a ghost. He will scowled at you and then all you hear is silence and all you seeing are a Ichigo that doesn't scowled but have a small-very small-smile on his face and you were already wishing that you were dead all over again. It wasn't the smile that was scary-well is part of it, but the most scary thing was the pressure that press onto you like a 1000 tons worth of gravity is pushing you. Instilling fear into you so deep that you will more than remember who he is even after dying and reborning again.

That's why Hichigo never tried to pissed off Ichigo anymore than he can handle. And he can handle a lot; being his twin and mate.

And then, if you have the chance and the guts to actually asked Hichigo what he think of Ichigo, Hichigo would said;

A Protector

Stubborn

Short-tempered

Strong willed

Impulsive

outspoken

hot-headed

Can be really adorable- almost all the times

Complex in a sense that make Hichigo think of him all the times

Fucking damn naive and far too innocent sometimes

Battle Genius~!

Too damn adorable.

Don't tell Ichigo he said that last one okay, Ichi will be mad at him and then ignored him, which is something that Hichigo found to be the worst punishment there is.

By the time that Hichigo was done with all the paperwork, more than 5 hours has passed by. Hichigo frown and the snarled once he realized that Ichigo is getting up by how disrupted his reiatsu are. Leaving the paperwork in the drawer, he didn't care whether or not is organized though, Hichigo sonido to their room just as Ichigo jerked awake while panting.

"Ichi? What's wrong?" Hichigo asked as he seat beside the orange head who was now frowning and scowling again.

"No, is nothing much. I just have a dream that Goat-face didn't do his paperwork again." Ichigo's veins popped at the thought.

"..." Hichigo didn't bother saying anything at that. Ichigo isn't stupid afterall, so it was easy for him to noticed the silence from his brother.

"Nii-san..." Ichigo signed at the end as he get up and went to wash his face. He's hungry, since he skip both dinner last night and breakfast and lunch. Hichigo rolled his eyes before pulling himself away from the door and went into the kitchen. Since Yuzu and Karin is still asleep, he will have to make something for Ichigo real quick. Comparing his cooking to Yuzu and it won't even be be a contest but at least, it will be better than Goat-face's cooking by a large margin.

When Ichigo finally came down, there were hot food waiting for him already while Hichigo was sipping on coffee. Ichigo blinked before a small blushed lite his face, causing Hichigo to smirked.

After eating and washing the dishes, Ichigo was quietly sitting down and watching a Saturday anime with Hichigo. They were watching the anime Attack on Titan, it was when the battle of frost was happening and a lot of houses were being destroyed. Ichigo jerked when the captain Ervin(?) cut away the Titan's eyes. Hichigo was grinning like a madman in excitement while Ichigo jerked in another kind of excitement when Hichigo accidentally hold him tighter in excitement.

"Hichigo, you're holding me too tight." Ichigo complained.

"Heh?" Hichigo smirked before tighten his hold, instead of loosen it. Ichigo blushed red.

"Nii-san!" Ichigo tried to squished out of Hichigo's hold. Hichigo, however, smirked and bite onto his nape with a smirked on his devilish face.

"Ahh! Nii-san! Idiot! Stop it. This is the living room, baka!" Ichigo snarled and growled at the older Kurosaki.

"Heh... No Way." Hichigo sung his replied as bite Ichigo's ears, earning himself a hearty moan and hitching breathe.

"Ah! Idiot! S-stop it!" Ichigo squished in Hichigo's arms. Hichigo smirked and was about to give a big hickey on Ichigo's nape but then the reiatsu enter into Hichigo's sensing area made him stopped with a growled and a menacingly snarled, surprising Ichigo.

"Why those piece of shit!" Hichigo cursed before releasing Ichigo and vanishing into him, making Ichigo panted in exhaustion from trying to stop moaning in Hichigo's arms. Hichigo was cursing a storm inside his head while Zangetsu frown. A couple of seconds later, three presents make themselves known. It was the three Shinigami.

'Good thing Nii-san stop before they got here.' Ichigo thought to himself as Hichigo's eyes flared in anger that the thought.

'Ichi, if you think that I stopped just because of some damn shinigami then you better rethink again.' Hichigo growled with a sinister grin on his face.

'Ichigo, I don't know why the shinigami are here but don't trust them.' Zangetsu frowned at the thought that Ichigo might befriended the Shinigami. Whether he like it or not, both Hichigo and Zangetsu knew that nothing good will come out with being friend with those so called "Soul Society Nobility." The captain from the 5th division did talk and act like a damn aristocrate too. It pissed off Hichigo that the fucking damn could be so damn arrogant to Ichigo.

'I know.' Ichigo send his thought back. After all, they're the ones that banned all his teachers from their home without even letting them the chance to explain themselves or to actually tell them the truth. The visoreds were still pissed off that the get exiled from their own home because of some stupid greedy Noble that wanted to conquered Soul Society as theirs. Is a good thing that Kisuke assassinated those people already before leaving Soul Society.

There is no way that Ichigo would trust them that fast. They will have to work for it. Hichigo might never trust anyone that he had never exchange fists with but for Ichigo, trust is something that you will have to earned from him. No matter how naive Ichigo is, he still isn't stupid.

Just as Ichigo was think of that, the captain Byakuya and his two subordinate appeared in the living room. Ichigo don't know why but when they all appeared, Ichigo hissed at them, causing the midget to get scared and earning a glare from both Renji and Byakuya for it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo scowled at them as he's reiatsu function in displeasanty. Why do those fucking damn shinigami interrupt his time with his nii-san?! Ichigo is pissed. Hichigo isn't any better inside his mind.

All of the three shinigami blinked. True, there was no need to involved the human in their investigation but before Byakuya knew it, his feet had already made his way toward the human's house. Both Renji and Rukia are simply following the captain as they have no clue why did the captain keep coming back here to the human's house.

Inside Byakuya's inner world, Senbonzakura was sulking and a little worried that the human boy might not like them. A thought which made Byakuya's inside cloudy and windy. This boy isn't even Kaien! So why does he keep coming back here? Byakuya glared at the boy as he think/ Ichigo glared back at him equally. One thing for sure, this human boy isn't someone to back down easily.

"Well?" Ichigo isn't in the mood to talk with the shinigami. Before, when they first came, he could excuse them even if they'd interrupted Ichigo and Hichigo make out session but now? He is just plain pissed off.

"I would like to asked you if you noticed anything straight about the sinister air that you noticed before that you haven't already noticed?" Byakuya made up the question. Is part of the investigation but he really didn't need to asked that.

Ichigo glared at the captain. He have a feeling that the captain was lying and he isn't one to ignored his instinct. He knew that the captain was hiding something that he isn't willing to said out loud. Maybe orders from the higher up? Or Law of the Society. Whatever it was, Ichigo doesn't like it.

"No, there aren't anything that I haven't tell you guys already. Are you done? If yes, then please refrained from involving me with the After Death business. I had seen enough death and souls, I don't need to see more." Ichigo coldly replied back. Both Renji and Rukia have a look in their eyes that said that they both agree with the human's request-acquiry and knew that they shouldn't involve human but...

"I see." Byakuya coldly replied back too before he turned and left with a clenched fist. Both Renji and Rukia quickly followed him.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia tried to called back her brother. Weird, her brother was acting really unlike himself. Byakuya stopped before closing his eyes as if he was signing out loud.

"It seems like we have to go back to report what we found to the Commander. He will decided what to do then." Byakuya said completely poker face.

Both Renji and Rukia look at each other before nodding their heads to the command from the captain. Byakuya then summon the Senkaimon, a gateway which allow shinigami to enter or leave Soul Society, in front of them. He have to fight back the urge to look back at the human realm as he clench his fist. Both Renji and Rukia thought that Byakuya was pissed that a human boy actually talked back to him that disrespected as they look at each other before following behind the captain.

* * *

*Sign* This chapter was hella long for me. I keep losing the motivation to continue writing this chapter because I keep having to remind myself that the shinigami are really good at sensing reiatsu and they will nearly always interrupting Hichigo and Ichigo's make out session.

So. I wanted to asked this of you guys, the readers. DO YOU WANT SEX SCENE? If not, then say so in the comments or PM me. If yes, then let me know in the comments too.

P.S: Please let me know if there is anything in here that doesn't make sense or grammar error and I will fix it as best as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: One Pair of Soul, Two Lives**

**Anime/Manga: Bleach**

**Genres: AU, Yaoi, Romance, Adventure, Humor, Action**

**Rating: 17+, Mature contents due to adult scenes. AKA. Sex scene between Male**

_Warning: Read at your own risk. This fanfiction was intended to be very incestuous due to the fact that the main pairing are Hichigo, who is Ichigo's inner hollow by which we all know was his truth power(for those that read this far into the manga, you know what I'm talking about), who also happens to be his brother and Ichigo himself. This story has a lot of error in writing due to my carelessness. And as much I had tried my best to edit out the grammars, there are bounds to be some more left._

_Truth be told, I don't have a beta that can adjust to my schedule since I have a very unwise schedule between college, work, and life. But if there is anyone out there that can take Incest, Yaoi, and weird grammars then I am thankful. Please do email me._

Okay, one last thing: Do you people enjoy this fiction? What is missing? Do you mind if I create an Original Character for this fiction? If not then I will. However, if you guys and girls think that it is better without an OC then I won't create an OC character since with all the characters in the Canon, it was already too much.

Please do let me know down in the Comments box~!

All in all, please don't mind my grammars and enjoy~!

・:*:・゜・:*:・゜｡*†*｡ ｡*†*｡・:*:・゜・:*:・゜

"Talking" Normally.

'Talking' from within Ichigo's inner world from Hichigo and via versa.

'_Old Man Zangetsu' talking from Ichigo's inner world._

**"Talking from and to other Zanpakutou"** AKA Communication between Zanpakutou.

・:*:・゜・:*:・゜｡*†*｡ ｡*†*｡・:*:・゜・:*:・゜

**Chapter Four: Gate of Hell is Heaven's Sin**

・:*:・゜・:*:・゜｡*†*｡ ｡*†*｡・:*:・゜・:*:・゜

It has been almost three weeks since the three Shinigami has left for Soul Society and there has been an increase of foreign reiatsu in the air that was carefully concealed. If Ichigo were to take a guess then it would be that the so-called Onmitsukidō, the Secret Mobile Unit/Corps A.K.A Special Forces or simple the Covert Ops. They were far too good at concealing their reiatsu signature that it pissed of Ichigo to no end.

It was Hichigo that found them since they are shinigami and Hichigo is a hollow, though. And because of that, Hichigo hasn't had a chance to manifest to be with his Icchi, and it pissed him off like no other. He is far too used to be able to manifest into the living world that when he have to hide in Ichigo's inner world, he's temperament increase to a new height. It wasn't helping that Ichigo is currently ignoring him too.

Hichigo had long master the art of sensing other's reiatsu because Ichigo is so really bad at it. So bad that if he isn't there, Ichigo can barely contain his reiatsu. Which is something that Hichigo was more than willing to teased him with, at the expense of his own younger brother? When that happened, Ichigo would sulk and blushes while totally ignoring his brother which just make Hichigo more annoying as a result, which made it easier for him to sense.

What that sometimes lead to is violence from both sides and sometimes, something completely different. Like now, for example.

Hichigo was trying and failing to get Ichigo to talk to him. He had been for the past ten hours. It is now near midnight now and Ichigo was still ignoring him.

"Ichigo~ Come' on. Ichi~ " Hichigo was and had been getting Ichigo to talk to him for the past 6 hours with no results in sight. Ichigo ignored the voice next to his ears with particle ease that comes with years of experiences.

Hichigo growled as he nipped Ichigo's ear in retaliation. Ichigo jerked away to the other side, leaving Hichigo to missed the spot and crashed into the ground.

"Why you... Ten Yoru... " Hichigo growled more and more aggressive with each minute passed by.

Ichigo have the advantage with their argument every time since he can just make Hichigo vanished if he deemed necessary. But that's a rare possibility that had not happened frequently before since Ichigo doesn't like it when his Shin-nii isn't there with him, even if is was only into his inner world. He found it... okay fine. He missed him okay?! Hichigo was always with him, even since he was still in his mother's womb and Ichigo has a feeling that they might have been together long before that too. Which explained why Ichigo throw a fit when they were born and Hichigo was separate from him.

So even now that Ichigo is avoiding Hichigo, he truly never ignored him completely. If Ichigo had somehow completely ignored Hichigo, you would know by the wild function of his reiatsu that spikes with no control at all. Which now, isn't wildly functioning like a firework, at least firework have their own sets of clear and constant movement but Ichigo's reiatsu doesn't. Is like a set of wildfires that doesn't rise nor fall but constantly going wild with nothing but oil to fuel it.

"I-CHI-GOOO~" Hichigo growled as his reiatsu flared in anger. Ichigo eyed Hichigo from the corner of his eyes before signing out loud. Hichigo was growling and pouting at the same times as he would aggressive looking at Ichigo. Any longer and Hichigo was going to snap big time.

"You reflected yet?" Ichigo asked with a glared in his eyes. Totally not letting the older Kurosaki have his way just yet.

"Hmmm. Don't ignore me again." Hichigo growled as he pulled Ichigo's hand to his and hold him tightly. Hichigo bites Ichigo's neck softly and sucks there, leaving a darkish purple hickey. Ichigo's breath hitch softly as he leans back to his brother who slowly lead them toward the door that leads to the underground training right under the clinic. It has been a while (4 days) since Hichigo last touches Ichigo fully. Both brothers are more than eager to touch each other.

Hichigo pushes a picture in the wall away, a picture that Yuzu painted when she's in third grade out of the family, to revealed a small black pearl which Hichigo click on to opened the door. As the door opened, Hichigo also pushed the pearl back into the hole again and Sonido thru the door just as he closed, all the while kissing Ichigo's nape and biting it, causing Ichigo to shivers in pleasure.

He then proceeds to take off Ichigo's clothes starting with Ichigo's muscle shirt. Since Ichigo was doing a push up in his room while ignoring Hichigo, he didn't have anything other than his workout clothes on. which was easy to take off. Really easily, actually.

Ichigo groaned as Hichigo bite his neck with a sneer. "Nii-san!" Ichigo moaned as he arched his back and bite his lips to stop himself from any moaning. Hichigo smirked and licks his lips before proceeding to slowly lick Ichigo, starting from his neck, and then to his chest. By then, Ichigo was panting hard with a red blushed on his face as his body glittered in a completely kind of sweats.

Looking at the looks in his Icchi's eyes, Hichigo growled as his body temperature raised higher than normal. Enough to make the surrounding area blazed in hot flames of nothing but reiatsu...

"Ichi!" Hichigo growled with a far too similar to an animal like growled before smacking his lips to Ichigo's.

"Hmm!" Ichigo moaned as their tongue start an all too familiar war. At the end, the one that wins is always Hichigo though, who have far too many techniques that he likes to uses on Ichigo.

"Ah... Shin-nii..." Hichigo stopped at the sound from his little Icchi's mouth. Ichigo's face is red with trails of water-not really, is saliva- on his chin, and was panting with his tongue still out in the open. Hichigo froze. Ichigo rarely shows his desire fully opened to him like this even if he could tell that his little otouto is more or less really -for better lack of word- promiscuous yet still is so innocence, since the only one that Ichigo had ever thought of or actually have- for better lack of word- sex with was - and is - his one and only nii-san. His other half of his very soul.

"Argg!" Hichigo groaned in pain as a part of him tighten beyond believe at Ichigo's action. "Fuck! Icchi! Don't do that!" He growled before smacking his lips back to Ichigo's mouth with an intensity that nearly make the surround things, such as a drawer, bed, and small table burst into nothing with his hollow reiatsu alone.

"Mmm!" Ichigo moaned as Hichigo's tongue did something that completely make his brain die in pure pleasure. Ichigo shudders when Hichigo suddenly started to play with his chest. His whole body shivered as his hands went to Hichigo's head and started to tug it. Hichigo growled as Ichigo's hand started to do random messages to his head that makes his mind see stars.

"Ow!" Ichigo yelled as Hichigo accidentally bit his tongue, bleeding it.

"Sorry, okay?" Hichigo worried. He had never liked it when he is the one that causes Ichigo pains when they're not actually fighting and practicing their swords, or in Ichigo's case, his swords and bow. What? Didn't you know that Ichigo can use his Quincy Power? That might be because he never really let anyone know that he can use it.

"Hmm." Ichigo hummed as he pants. He is pretty used to pain from all their fights. In fact, because of Ichigo and Hichigo's fight, Ichigo is now pretty much resistance to pain on some level. But then again, the tongue is one of the most sensitive places in the human body so that explained why his tongue isn't used to pain. Actually, there might be something wrong with you if your tongue is pain resistance. Like, seriously.

"Let me see you tongue."

Ichigo stuck out his tongue as he pants quietly. It was bleeding slowly and Hichigo has to hiss as he seen the wound.

Ichigo watched Hichigo as he licks the wound slowly with his tongue. He could feel his brother's near instant regeneration ability kicking in with his saliva. Ichigo blushed. He can never get used to the way that Shin's near regeneration ability works. Especially when half the time that Shin healed him, he was in dreamland.

Hichigo chuckle at the blush on Ichigo's face before quickly kisses his face with smalls, innocent kisses. After that, it was back to full tongue war. Their hands were everywhere in their bodies. Hichigo had one of his hand on Ichigo's gluteal while the other was on his nipple. One of Ichigo's hand was taking off Hichigo's clothes while the other tugging him in closer toward him. Pants and moaning fill the underground training spaces for a long time, when in fact, it wasn't even a couple of minutes.

It wasn't long before the moans turn louder as both brothers went for more than just touching. The bed cracks in protest at their wild moves and strong movement. It was a good thing that the bed was made using special material and Reishi. Otherwise, it would had long been destroyed by their movement.

"Ah! N-nii-san!" Ichigo moaned as Hichigo thrust into him willingly. The older brother groaned as he Ichigo's moans make the blood raised toward his brain. He slammed into Ichigo faster and softer but more precise, causing Ichigo to opened his eyes and mouth in silent screams of pleasures as his spot was hit dead on again and again.

Ichigo let out a groan as he thrust back to Hichigo, causing the older Kurosaki to moan and groan both at the same time.

Before long, both brothers comes together at the same time with screams of each other's names on their lips.

Hichigo kissed the tired younger boy underneath him with a gentleness that would shock any Shinigami. After all, Hollows are destructive beings by nature. Not gentle.

"Sleep, Icchi," Hichigo said as he eyed the now sleeping boy with a clear gentleness in his eyes. Ichigo's eyes flash dark blue for a spite seconds before settling down back to his original golden brown colors as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer toward his brother for warm.

Hichigo smirked in a way that doesn't say that he is mocking someone but rather of fondness. Hichigo quickly clean both of them up with a practical ease form with years of experiences before grabbing a blanket from the near drawer and covering them up together. Since both of them are still naked, Hichigo put a simple Kido spell over the door to let him know if anyone got in before holding Ichigo gently into his arms.

Tighten Ichigo in his embrace, Ichigo let out a small smile that make Hichigo's heartbeat, something that shouldn't be possible, increase.

His King. His everything. "Ichi, I refuse to let some Shinigami idiots to separate us. Not even if the Soul King wants you back. It is impossible for me to let you go. You are mine as I am yours, for eternity." Hichigo muttered softly as he kissed Ichigo on his forehead before closing his eyes into a light sleep.

As both brothers went deeper into their sleep, a dark red with outlines of pure darkness reiatsu slowly twisted around another reiatsu with a pure blue and darker than blacks outline of reiatsu, which responds to the other side equally as they both twisted around the two sleeping boys on the bed.

・:*:・゜・:*:・゜｡*†*｡ ｡*†*｡・:*:・゜・:*:・゜

The next morning, Hichigo wake up when his sense picks up Isshin's reiatsu in the door.

"Hichigo! Ichigo! You're classmate's is here!" Isshin yelled from the door, not wanting to go down and alert people in living since they don't know his true look yet.

Classmate? What classmate? Ichigo stirred at the noise as he opened his eyes with a sleepiness that make the younger Kurosaki boy look way too adorable in a way that shouldn't be possible.

"Coming!" Hichigo yelled back before giving Ichigo a peck on his lips with a "Good morning, Icchi." at Ichigo.

"Morning, Nii-san. Who was over?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes as he reaches for his clothes without even looking to see if it was the right one.

"Goat-Face said that it was our classmate. Who the fuck will visit us besides that girl?" Hichigo asked as he put on his own clothes. Which was a mixed- and match of them both. Of course, they keep clothes in here since both Hichigo and Ichigo always manage to shreds their clothes to rugs by the end of their fights. By now, they both have gone thru at least a hundred pants and shirts in their human form while fighting since in their spirits forms, both their clothes are made using Reiatsu and can be fixed with it.

"It's probably Tatsuki," Ichigo said as he made his way toward the stairs to the door with no strains in sight. Hichigo have to say, damn, his Icchi's stamina is no joke even after 3 hours of lovemaking last night, he didn't even feel the after effect anymore. Just a couple of months ago, Ichigo wouldn't be able to get up after their lovemaking but now, it doesn't even bother him.

And this is Hichigo talking about 3-5 hours of lovemaking in his full strength, in his reigai. Even in his reigai, Hichigo's powers isn't a joke. But usually, he didn't need a reigai since when he manifest into the outer world, he is already physically as physical can be.

What? You thought that Hichigo would use a Gigai? No way, A Gigai (義骸, Faux Body) is an artificial body which allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World and interact with Humans. And A Reigai (霊骸, Spirit Body) is an artificial and spiritual body which allows artificial souls to maintain a physical form in Soul Society. In Soul Society is the keyword here.

However, Hichigo's Reigai is a combination of both a Gigai and a normal Reigai that Kisuke especially made just for him since isn't just a normal hollow. For Shinigami to be unable to detect Hichigo after all these time requires a lot of works for Kisuke. Something that the older man is more than happy to do when providers with willing subjects like Hichigo.

And of course, the Reishi that is used to made the Reigai was Ichigo's.

"Anyway, what could Tatsuki have wanted? You quite Karate for years now. You even quite that two other martial arts classes that you were taking." Hichigo confusingly asked as he started to climb after Ichigo.

However, he stopped before reaching the door since he senses a reiatsu that clearly isn't Tatsuki. He vanished back into Ichigo's inner world without any warning.

Feeling the presence Hichigo in Ichigo's inner world, Ichigo stop and blinked.

'Nii-san?' He asked internally with a confusion that clearly states his confusion.

'Shinigami.' Was the only answered that Hichigo gives. Hichigo mood is really not so good right now.

'What?' Ichigo asked shockingly since he can't feel the signature reiatsu of a shinigami from where he is at. After all, the door to the underground training was blocked by a kido seal that Kisuke had placed with the help of Hachi. It is the strongest seal there is so it wasn't a surprise that Ichigo can't feel any reiatsu from outside. Hichigo can sense it only because he have a perfect control of his reiatsu. Unlike a certain orange haired boy.

'The reiatsu belongs to that red-headed Shinigami and the midget girl.' Hichigo cursed as Zangetsu Old Man narrowed his eyes. They have a suspicious as to why the red head shinigami and that midget girl is here.

Ichigo froze as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ichigo might not be like Hichigo, who's brain is on a completely different level. But Ichigo's instincts as one of the Shiba son is on another whole level together. Especially when his instinct are combined with Hichigo's hollow instinct. The advanced hyper-intuition that Ichigo have is to a level where he could predict the future if he wants to.

And his intuition is screaming at him to go back inside the underground training facility and completely ignored the people in his house.

Ichigo was never one to fully question his intuition even when he sometimes goes against it. Hichigo and Ichigo have long been together fighting hollows and the darker being of the other world ever since they were little that their fighting experiences could be said to rival against a captain from the Soul Society.

This wasn't a jest or a joke. This was the true knowledge that comes from years of fighting against hollow and the other beings that the Quincy must face due to the location that they are locating.

How do you think someone like Ichigo, who have both a shinigami father and a mother who is the Princess from the Quincy line survives til now?

Did you know that when Ichigo was born, hundreds of dark beings from the other side come to the human world? Of course, you won't know since no one had ever mentioned it.

That was the first time that the Emperor of the Quincy - Ichigo's great-grandfather - has to step into the Human world after all.

Ichigo sighed out loud. No matter what, he mustn't let them know that they have an underground training facility underground their house. Otherwise, it will attract trouble toward them. No ordinally human should have one after all.

Making up his mind, Ichigo continue making his way upward. Once he got to the living room, his sister Yuzu was serving the midget girl and the red headed boy some teas along with some biscuits that she made for their mother, who is still at the Hospital.

"Onii-chan, would you like some tea too?" Yuzu asked once she saw Ichigo coming into the living room. Ichigo was wearing a dark navy and black training outfit that shows his muscles tone body. He isn't too muscle nor was he too skinny but rather a perfect combination of muscle, lean, fat and yet strange senses of elegant and grace. Seeing that Ichigo is in his training outfit, Yuzu skipped toward the closet door and take out a white towel before skipping back toward Ichigo.

"Thanks, Yuzu," Ichigo smiles softly at his sister as he patted her hand.

"Could you get me some juice instead?" Ichigo asked as he placed the towel around his neck.

"Okay~!" Yuzu cheerfully answered as she went toward the kitchen.

Ichigo look around the living room. Both the midget girl and the red headed shinigami were still drinking their teas with a bliss expression on their face. Behind them, Karin was totally ignoring them as she watches the latest episode of the newest anime. Ichigo can feel that his father's reiatsu - which was barely there - was in the clinic. So, the goat-face didn't care about them huh. Which mean that they don't know about him too.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as his eyes land on the two shinigami. Taking his sit on the other sofa, Ichigo watched the two shinigami drinks their tea with their eyes closed.

Ichigo waits for the shinigami to finished their tea as he drinks the orange juice that his sister got for him. A couple more minutes of silence between the three of them and Ichigo had enough.

"So, what are you two doing here this time?" Ichigo asked, not caring at all that he is being disrespected toward the guest. They aren' his guest anyway.

Renji and Rukia look at each other. "We had ordered from the higher up to investigate the cause of the malice in the air. And so, we would like to you take us around town to any particular places that you think had hollow attacks." Rukia requested while Renji quietly seats by her side.

Ichigo's eyes narrow. He might not be a manipulator but he isn't stupid. If this situation happens three years ago, he might answer the shinigami without thinking and care about the consequences but, for the past three years, he wasn't just being trains in combats. Politics, manipulation, lies, control over reiatsu, kido spells, kaidou (Healing kido), and a lot of other things. Since Ichigo isn't very good at lying nor is he that type, Kisuke and Shinji take it as their jobs to make sure that Ichigo recognizes signs of manipulations when it is being used.

You have to now that Kisuke is a freaking damn Master strategist and tactician when he isn't trying to hide his talents. Not to mention Shinji's Zappakutou itself is one of the illusion types. There is no way that Shinji is stupid. He one freaking damn keen bastard. So when Ichigo is training with them, it wasn't just with combats. Ichigo still can not lie to save his life but he does know how to avoid direct lied with half true and concealment.

Even then, Old-Man Zangetsu still said that Ichigo is far too naive, so he takes it as one of the things that Ichigo had to learn,and teach him. Old-Man Zangetsu had Ichigo train in control of his reiatsu, his Quincy abilities, and also have the other Quincy trains with Ichigo. Old-Man Zangetsu wasn't happy that Ichigo had to train with the other Quincy but since he knows that Ichigo wanted to see his great-grandfather too, he didn't say anything. After all, Yhwach hates people who lie with a passion like flames, so he really loves Ichigo as if it was his own son. Otherwise by now, Ichigo would have been dead over thousands of time for having a hollow like Hichigo as his lover and brother.

"Why?" Ichigo asked with his eyes narrowed. Both Renji and Rukia nearly flinch when Ichigo narrowed his eyes at them. Maybe Byakuya Nii-sama should have come with them after all. For some reason, after going to the living that last time, Byakuya had been very easily irritated so now he is resting from work. Which explains why only Renji and Rukia is here and not Byakuya.

"Because we don't know this town well enough and we wanted to investigate this accident as quickly as possible since we're in a hurry." Renji can't help but answer when his eyes met with Ichigo. For some reason, seeing the looks in Ichigo's eyes remind him of when he was training with his teacher in the Academy, it brings shivers down his spine.

"Why on earth are you so rushing for? You know that rushing won't get you guys anywhere right?" Ichigo sighed out loud as he kneads his temple. Both shinigami are far too out of time with the current event in Karakura Town so Ichigo can see why they would like to seek his help but for some reason, Ichigo's instinct tells him that involving with these two shinigami will only give him more headache.

"Ah, that's because there's an event in Soul Society-oof!" Renji was cut off by an elbow from Rukia. Rukia glared at Renji. He doesn't have to tell the human that.

"An event? Whatever. Fine. However, only after school since our school is getting ready for the autumn festival and I will be busy this week." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes.

'Icchi, really?' Asked Hichigo from inside Ichigo's mind. Of course, Hichigo won't be happy with the decision. If there are shinigami near them then Hichigo can't manifest outside Ichigo's mind, which mean that he can't hug his Icchi for a while.

'Is fine, nii-san. While we're at school. Both shinigami will be too busy going from places to places to investigates so they won't be at school with us.' Ichigo said softly. Hichigo tsked at his answer and pout.

"Well then, should we start after lunch?" Ichigo asked the two shinigami.

"Yes. It is better to get this over with and return back." Rukia answers after she elbowed Renji to prevent him from opening his mouth. Renji groans as he rubbed his 'injuries'.

"Where are you guys going to stay at until then? I need to know to be able to contact you guys." Ichigo asked.

Both shinigami look at each other completely not knowing what to answer. Where? They look at each other. They both totally forgot about this issue. When their captain was with them, they didn't need to worry about that since they are most likely to sleep in a Kidou tent made by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute(S.R.D.I.). However, since there wasn't someone of at last 5th seat here and only two 7th seat, the SRDI doesn't give out extra. So now, both Renji and Rukia will have to camp out in the opening.

Both shinigami look at each other and sigh out loud.

"?" A question mark appeared on Ichigo's head as he looks at the two shinigami. Wait... Don't tell me that those two doesn't even know where they are going to stay? Nah, that can't be. Aren't soul society that stingy with their resources right?

Silence reign the living room.

A vein pop up on the top of Ichigo's forehead.

"Well?" Ichigo asked, irritated at the two of them. Both shinigami flinch.

"Ahem, well... About that, we were hoping that we can stay here with you." Renji says with a smile.

Ichigo isn't smiling.

Not at all.

"No," He answered without even having to think. So fast and not even hesitating at all.

"Why not?!" Renji got up and asked while Rukia just quietly looks away. There is nothing she can say to that since she also doesn't want to camp outside too. She is a girl after all.

"Why not? Well, I tell you why not. First of all, I am a human who happens to have two younger sisters who already can see spirits on a daily basis. I don't want you guys to influences their already sensitive aura anymore than it is already is. Secondly, I have another twin brother who hates strangers living in his house. Since he isn't going to be home until tonight, he doesn't know that you guys are already influencing the aura in this house. He Hates that. Thirdly, I am a student. I have to wake up daily every day at 6 in the morning. I can't have you guys distracting me with your business every night when I already have to worry about hollow. Thirdly, I don't want to social with the afterlife any more than I already am." Ichigo said with his eyes blazing in fires as he fires each and every reason into the shinigami's face.

"Arg." Renji can't argue with that. The living room once again descended into a silence.

Yuzu looks worriedly from the kitchen. Is true, she also doesn't like when there are people like the shinigami in their house. For some reason, Yuzu doesn't like it when another aura, reiatsu, influences the warm reiatsu inside their house. Karin look from where she is watching the T.V and glared at the two shinigami as her answer. She agreed with her brother. The memories from that day are still fresh in her mind. She doesn't want them to influence their lives any more than it's already is.

"Nii-san, why don't you take them to see Hats-and-Cloaks?" Karin asked as she went back to watch her anime.

Ichigo perks up. That's right! He forgot about that.

"Now that you remind me. That's another optional." Ichigo smiles with a look in his eyes at the two shinigami. Both shinigami look at Ichigo confusingly.

* * *

Ichigo takes the two Shinigami to Kisuke. Since Kisuke was working on two other seals for Ichigo, he wasn't there when they got there. However, Tessei was there to greet them. Since it hasn't been that long of a time since both Renji and Rukia graduated, they both didn't know about Tessai and Kisuke.

"Ichigo-dono, welcome back." Tessai greets with a small smile on his face. Tessai Tsukabishi is a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and has a large handlebar mustache, which connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron that have the name of the shop in kanji. Tessai is a very quiet, stern, and level-headed man but when it comes to Ichigo, he softens since he knew Ichigo ever since he was born. He rarely smiles openly but to Ichigo, it is something that he seems a lot of times.

"Tessai-san." Ichigo greeted with a small smile on his ever frowning face. Just as Ichigo step inside, two small children run from inside the shop and toggle Ichigo to the ground, surprising both Rukia and Renji since they can't even sense their reiatsu.

"Ouch! Damn it! Jinta! Uru-chan! I told you both to not do that!" Ichigo yelled at he hit the head of the two children on top of him.

"Jinta-kun! Ururu-chan, please don't toggle Ichigo-dono like that." Tessai worriedly helps the two children up. This happens nearly every time that Ichigo is there. Usually, when Ichigo got there, he would always avoid the two or at least avoid Jinta since he wasn't just hugging the orange head but rather toggling him.

Tessai spends a minute telling them to behave themselves as Ichigo take both Renji and Rukia towards the living room.

"Wait here. The owner will be here soon. I will be right back." Ichigo said he got up and left the living room, toward where he knew the shop owner will be in. After Ichigo left, both Rukia and Renji look at each other. Having no clue as to what they should do.

A couple of seconds after that, Tessai come inside with tea for both shinigami and left as quietly as he come.

When Ichigo got to the underground facility that Kisuke called his experiment room, Ichigo knocks on the door a couple of time.

"Oh, my, Ichigo. Is there something wrong? The training schedule isn't until Monday. It is only Sunday now right?" Kisuke asked as he smiles with that goofy smile of his. Ichigo's eyebrows twitched.

"Oi, Kisuke. There's two shinigami upstairs waiting for you. It was the two that come with that captain what-was-his-name-again? Ah, right. Byakuya. They're waiting for you." Ichigo started and then proceed to explains that he didn't want the shinigami in his house.

"Got it. That's understandable. We won't want Hichigo-san to start getting irritated now, do we?" Kisuke replies with his hats shadowing his face. They both know what will happen when Hichigo gets too irritated. They didn't need to explains it.

After that, Kisuke gives Ichigo the newly made seals.

"Ah, that's right. I just finished the seal. Hold on." Kisuke said as he went back inside his room with Ichigo following him. Ichigo was carefully tending where he steps. He has come inside Kisuke's experiment room a couple of times before and it isn't a good idea to randomly steps everywhere.

One time he had accidentally stepped on one of the machines that Kisuke created and caused his whole body to turned into a girl. From then on, he swore that he will never step on anywhere that Kisuke hasn't step already. He also swore that he will never ever wear woman's clothes for the rest of his life. Till this days, Hichigo was still teasing him about it sometimes.

'Ichi-hime,' Hichigo teased from inside with a smirk on his face. Ichigo's normally scowling face blushed bright red for a couple of seconds. Kisuke smiles fondly. Of course, he would know why Ichigo is blushing. There aren't that many people that can make the scowling boys blushed that red after all.

However, since Kisuke still loves having his life inside him, he didn't tease the orange head. The last time that he did, Ichigo nearly break his ribcage from just one punch. He learned his lesson.

"Ichigo, give me your wrist and ankle," Kisuke said. Ichigo did as asked. A dark red and black thin bracelet was cuffed next to the ones that he has already. His ankle was next. Ichigo can feel that his whole body got more relaxed and it isn't so tense anymore.

He always finds it therapeutics relaxation sensation when he got new seals. Ichigo can't explain it in words, he only known that when a new seal is placed on him, he feel that the suffocating feeling inside his body started to loosen and then compressed very tightly without making his whole body groan in pain.

"You have the cards for the next session?" Ichigo asked. By that, Ichigo mean the memories cards for his PC for the next 20 Kido spells and it's lessons. Since Isshin was getting busy with the clinic, Kisuke started to compile his kido lessons into a human-like lesson, which can be learned in a computer. However, unlike normal memory card that human used, the cards that Kisuke made can only be accessed with Ichigo's Quincy reiatsu. This is the first precaution that Kisuke place. The second was a spell that requires Hichigo's blood, which for some reason was read differently from Ichigo even though they are a twin.

Ichigo had been learning with Hichigo, using the memory cards that had videos of steps by steps of how to ignite each spell and their function, in both theory and practically. For the past 3 years, you can say that Ichigo's control of his reiatsu is better due to that. There is no way that Ichigo wouldn't notice how his control over his shinigami power got better because of those practices.

"Ah, Right. Where did I put them?" After putting the seal on Ichigo's wrist and ankles, Kisuke went back to rampage through his stuff for the next memory card.

"Ah! Found it." Kisuke said as he picks up a very small object. The object is naturally a data card.

"Here you go. Level 50 to level 60 spells." Kisuke said with a glint in his eyes.

"Level 50 to 60?" That's more than the usual. Usually, there will only be 2 levels of spells since each level has at least 10 different kinds of spells in it.

"Yeah, I am too lazy to separate them so you will have to go through all those before asking for another one," Kisuke said as Ichigo and he left the room. Ichigo put away the card into his inner world. Hichigo picks up the card and started to read through the data inside with a somewhat of a sneer on his face.

Ichigo doesn't know if this is normal or not but ever since he can remember, it was possible for him to take outside objects into his world. When Kisuke discovered about this, he was all over the moon. So now, all the things that Kisuke made for Ichigo were totally different from normal Shinigami or Quincy objects.

"Well, thanks. Hurry up then, the midget and the pineapple head are upstair waiting for you," Ichigo reminded Kisuke.

"Hai, Hai. Coming," Kisuke replies as he closed and sealed his door. Ichigo shinpo as fast as he can in his human body toward the stairs. Kisuke followed closely by.

.

.

.


End file.
